Empress of Uchiha Family
by Ayuni Yuukinojo
Summary: Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung lama. tapi karena kekurangannya sang suami meminta izin untuk mendua. ketika izin telah di berikan dan apa yang sang suami inginkan terwujud, berkah tak terkira itu datang, buah dari kesabarannya. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanya tinggal membuktikan bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya penyandang gelar Nyonya Uchiha. . Warning : Typo, OOC,
1. Chapter 1

**Empress of Uchiha Family**

†††

 **By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

†††

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

 **Pair : SasuNaruto**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, Shonen-ai,**

 **Judul tak sesuai dengan cerita –mungkin-**

Hari ini Naruto menjadi korban ke-egoisan suaminya. Pernikahan yang telah ia jaga selama 3 tahun harus dikotori dengan kehadiran orang ketiga dalam rumah tangganya. Dengan alasan menginginkan keturunan, lelaki berdarah Uchiha itu meminta ijin untuk menikah lagi setelah sebelumnya menggempur tubuhnya semalaman. Naruto tidak dapat menolak mengingat sang suami meminta dengan nada penuh permohonan. Ia juga tak dapat terus-menerus melihat ibu dan ayah mertuanya menatap setiap bocah yang lewat didepan kediamannya dengan wajah sendu.

Maka tepat sebulan setelah si bungsu Uchiha memohon, pernikahan itu dilakukan. Kali ini hanya dihadiri oleh empat keluarga saja. Keluarga mempelai wanita, Haruto. Keluarga mempelai lelaki, Uchiha dan Uzumaki serta Namikaze yang merupakan keluarga Naruto.

Sebelum pernikahan dilakukan, tepatnya sehari setelah Naruto menyetujui permohonan Sasuke, pertemuan besar antar keluarga terjadi. Kakak Naruto, Kurama yang turut hadir sampai menghantam wajah Sasuke dengan tinjunya karena mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Sementara Mikoto, ibu dari para pemuda Uchiha hanya bisa menangis. Menangisi menantu kesayangannya karena harus menjadi korban dari keegoisan dari suaminya dan merasa bersalah karena dia dan suaminya juga menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Naruto menyutujui pernikahan Sasuke.

Perang emosi antar ketiga keluarga (yang ikut pertemuan adalah keluarga Uchiha, Namikaze dan Uzumaki) itu akhirnya berakhir setelah Naruto angkat bicara dan berhasil menenangkan seluruh peserta rapat. Dengan senyum lembut namun terlihat sangat sendu itu Naruto menenangkan seisi penghuni ruangan dan mengambil keputusan bahwa ia setuju mengenai pernikahan ini. Saat itu Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sang istri denga tatapan bersalah, dan penuh rasa terimakasih.

Naruto menatap suami dan calon madunya yang tengah berdiri di depan altar. Naruto mungkin merasa di khianati dengan diadakannya pernikahan ini tapi ia takkan membiarkan orang ketiga itu menguasai istananya.

.

Malam harinya resepsi pernikahan diadakan dikediaman Uchiha. Para tamu undangan yang datang kebanyakan adalah teman-teman dari mempelai wanita. Wanita mantan penyandang marga Haruto itu dengan sombongnya membanggakan pernikahan yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke. Ia menyeret Sasuke dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, memperkenalkan suaminya pada teman-temannya yang berdandan glamor. Membanggakan pencaipian memuaskan yang selama ini ia dambakan. Menikahi Sasuke dan menjadi anggota dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha, membuat semua teman-temannya memandang iri dan benci.

Sasuke sangat lelah, sejak resepsi di mulai ia belum sempat beristirahat. Sakura menyeretnya kesana kemari. Andai saja ada alasan untuk menghindari seretan wanita itu.

"Sasuke-kun kau tahu aku sangat-" perkataan Sakura terpotong saat melihat sekumpulan keluarga berambut serba pirang memasuki ruang resepsi. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat keluarga itu sebelumnya.

"Suke~" suara yang lembut nan merdu terdengar di telinganya. Ah, suara Naruto memang yang terbaik. Ia menatap Naruto yang mendekatinya. Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire itu mengenakan setelan kemeja dan jas serba putih mengingatkan Sasuke pada upcara pernikahannya dengan Naruto beberapa tahun lalu. Itu memang setelan yang dikenakan Naruto saat itu.

"Suke aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." Naruto menuntun Sasuke dengan mendekap lengan kanan lelaki Uchiha itu melupakan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Gadis Haruto itu tidak tahu siapa pemuda pirang yang telah merebut perhatian suaminya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengambil perhatian Sasuke kembali karena keluarga berambut serba pirang itu telah tiba di depan mereka.

"Suke perkenalkan, mereka kerabatku dari keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga Yamanaka." Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke pada kepala keluarga tersebut. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang kusam panjang dengan wajah tegas Inoichi Yamanaka menggandeng sang istri. Di sampingnya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah menggandeng lelaki berambut sama panjangnya. Mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagi Ino Yamanakan dan Deidara Yamanaka.

"Paman, perkenalkan ini Sasuke Uchiha. Suamiku."

Perkataan Naruto bagaikan pertir yang menyambar di telinga Sakura. _'suamiku?'_ bukankah yang menikah saat ini adalah dirinya? Kenapa lelaki ini seenaknya mengaku-ngaku Sasuke sebagai suaminya?

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Uchiha-san. Semoga makin langgeng dengan Naru-chan." Ujar Deidara menjabat tangan Sasuke sedangkan Ino tengah memeluk Naruto erat, mengutarakan seberapa rindunya gadis itu pada si pirang.

"A-Aku lah yang manikah disini!" seru Sakura gugup. Ia sangat kesal karena perbuatan pemuda pirang yang ia tahu bernama Naruto itu.

"Kami tahu." Deidara menyahut. Pemuda pirang berambut panjang itu menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Kau memang istri Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

"tapi istri kedua~" Ino di samping Naruto menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar seperti penghinaan di telinga Sakura.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Ia adalah istri sah Sasuke. Ia telah menikahi Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke telah memiliki istri sebelumnya? Dia menikahinya tanpa bercerai dengan si istri pertama? Dan pemuda ini orangnya? Harusnya Sasuke menceraikan pemuda ini dulu sebelum menikahi dirinya!

"Ceraikan! Ceraikan dia Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura keras menarik semua perhatian para undangan. Mereka menatap kumpulan orang-orang berambut pirang dengan satu raven satu pink di pintu masuk.

"Ada apa Sakura?" kepala keluarga Haruto darang bersama dengan Fugaku dan Minato. menatap putrinya dengan khawatir.

"Ayah! Sasuke manikahiku tanpa menceraikan pemuda ini! Harusnya Sasuke menceraikannya! Ceraikan dia Sasuke!"

"Sakura apa yang kau katakana? Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin menceraikan istrinya." Haruno Hiashi mencoba menenangkan sang putri satu-satunya.

"Kenapa tidak!? Sasuke menikahiku. Dia sudah tidak mencintai lelaki ini. Jadi dia harus menceraikan pemuda gay ini!" wajah Sakura memerah. Ia sangat marah dan kesal. Yang benar saja. Ia tak penah mau mengakui pemuda pirang ini sebagai madu-nya. Hanya dia yang boleh menyandang posisi sebagai menantu keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memutuskannya Sakura-san." Suara berat dari kepala keluarga Uchiha membuat Sakura menegang. Mertua lelakinya sebelumnya tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Tapi kini untuk pertama kalinya pria itu berbicara dan menatapnya langsung dengan mata dinginnya. Tidak hanya Sakura yang menegang, semua orang yang mendengar percekcokan itu turut menegang mendengar suara dingin kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Maa~ maa~ jangan tegang seperti itu. Ini kan pesta pernikahan." Suara cempreng Naruto terdengar mencairkan kebisuan. Dia menjadi pusat dari seluruh perhatian. Dengan wajah lembut dan senyum cerianya, Naruto berjalan mendekati Fugaku.

"Tou-chan jangan marah-marah. Tidak baik untuk jantung Tou-chan. Ayo Naru temani berkeliling." Naruto menuntun Fugaku menuju para saudara lain yang berasal dari Suna. Keluarga Sabaku, sepupu dari keluarga Uzumaki. Sementara Minato tampak berbincang dangan Inoichi dan istrinya serta Deidara dan Ino mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap semuanya dengan tercengang. Hanya dengan sepatah dua patah kata dari pemuda pirang itu telah berhasil mencairkan suasana yang sebelumnya bagaikan kuburan ini. Sakura menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasn. Dengan helaan nafas, Hiashi menuntun Sakura ke kursi terdekat dan mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

.

Pagi menjelang di kediaman Uchiha. Para Uchiha telah bersiap memulai hari mereka, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah bersiap mengenakan pakaian kantor pilihan istrinya. Lebih tepatnya istri tuanya. Pemuda pirang penyandang nama Uchiha itu yang kini tengah memasangkan dasi dongker sementara Sasuke tengah mengenakan jas hitamnya.

Kemarin malam tepat setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke kamar baru milik Sakura. Namun saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi Uchiha bungsu itu pindah kekamar pribadinya yang dugunakan oleh dirinya dan Naruto. Memasuki kamar dengan pelan lalu merebahkan diri di belakang Naruto. Memeluk tubuh ramping tapi berisi si pemuda pirang. Samar dalam tidurnya ia dapat merasakan keberadaan Sasuke di belakangnya dan bau harum sabun mandi.

Sasuke cukup mengerti dengan keadaan Naruto. Istri pertamanya sudah berkorban banyak untuk dirinya dan keluarga Uchiha. Ia tak ingin membebani istrinya lebih dari ini. Oleh karena itu sebelum memasuki kamarnya, ia madi terlebih dahulu. Ia juga memastikan Sakura tak menyisakan satupun jejak kepemilikan di tubuhnya. Hanya istri pertamanyalah yang ia izinkan untuk menandai tubuhnya.

Semua orang telah duduk di meja makan. Uchiha Fugaku ada di kepala meja. Disamping kirinya ada Mikoto dilanjutkan oleh Naruto dan Sakura. Sedangkan di samping kanan Fugaku ada Itachi dan Sasuke. "Siapa yang memasak hari ini?" Fugaku bertanya melihat masakan kali ini dipenuhi dengan olahan tomat.

"Kaa-chan~ aku tau kaa-chan sangat menyayangi Sasuke, tapi menu sarapan jangan olahan tomat semua dong~" Itachi mengeluh, dia memang tidak pilih-pilih makanan tapi bukan berarti dia bisa memakan semua olahan tomat ini. Dia bukan Sasuke yang maniak tomat.

"Bukan kaa-chan yang memasak." Ujar Mikoto tenang. Alis kiri Fugaku terangkat pelan. Tanda bahwa ia butuh penjelasan. "Naru-chan yang memasaknya."

"Naru-chan kau demam? Tak seperti biasanya. Kau kan anti makan tomat." Itachi tampak cemas. Ia tahu dengan jelas adik ipar kesayangannya sangat benci dengan buah-sayuran yang tak jelas jenisnya ini.

Pipi chabi Naruto mengembung, ia sedang merajuk terlihat sangat imut di mata Sasuke "Naru tidak sakit nii-chan. Entah kenapa Naru ingin makan banyak tomat."

.

.

Naruto sudah mengenal keluarga Uchiha sejak dia lahir. Bahkan saat ia masih berada di kandungan ibunya, ia sudah di kenalkan dengan para wajah stoic keluarga Uchiha. Tentang Fugaku tou-chan yang seperti lemari es –itu kata Papa Minato. Mikoto kaa-san yang lembut, Itachi-nii yang penyayang. Bahkan Sasuke yang sejak awal sudah dijodohkan dengan dirinya.

Semenjak kecil, hari-harinya selalu dipenuhi dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha. Kebanyakan dengan Itachi-nii dan Sasuke juga Mikoto kaa-san. Jadi ketika para orangtua memutuskan untuk menikahkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut. Apalagi mereka juga saling mencintai.

Oleh karena itu, ia tidak takut jika harus bersaing dengan Sakura masalah merebut perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke itu pemuda yang bertanggung jawab. Dia takkan berani mencampakan dirinya. Dan keluarga suaminya takkan mungkin meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak kandung dikeluarga itu.

Yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanya memastikan bahwa istri muda suaminya itu tahu dimana posisinya di dalam keluarga.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Empress of Uchiha Family**

†††

 **By : Ayuni Yukinojo**

†††

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

†††

 **Pair : SasuNaruto**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan, Shonen-ai,**

 **Judul tak sesuai dengan cerita –mungkin-**

.

Sebulan lebih sudah berlalu sejak pernikahan itu dilangsungkan, tak ada yang banyak berubah. Sasuke tetap tidur dikamar pribadinya dengan Naruto. Terkadang dia akan tidur di kamar Sakura. Tetapi setelah lewat tengah malam, ia akan kembali ke kamar pribadinya. Terkadang Sakura akan berusaha untuk membujuk Sasuke agar tidur dengan dirinya.

Naruto juga masih bisa menghadapi sikat menjengkelkan Sakura. Beruntung siang hari Naruto habiskan di restoran miliknya hingga Sasuke menjemputnya di sore hari. Walau Sasuke sudah menikah lagi. Pemuda Uchiha itu tetap mencintai Naruto. Kegiatan pulang pergi ke kantor selalu bersama dengan Naruto dengan meninggalkan Sakura dirumah bersama dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Sakura sangat pintar mencari muka dan berakting. Dihadapan para Uchiha wanita berambut senada dengan bunga sakura itu akan berikap lembut kepada Naruto. Tetapi, saat hanya ada dirinya dan Naruto dirumah -para pelayan tidak dihitung. Maka wanita itu akan bertingkah layaknya ratu dan bersikap sinis pada Naruto, Naruto tak masalah, selama perkataan wanita itu tidak mengacaukan keadaan damai milik kediaman Uchiha, maka Naruto tidak akan ambil tindakan.

Pagi hari dimeja makan digemparkan dengan pengakuan Uchiha Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung satu bulan. Berita itu membuat seluruh keluarga Uchiha bahagia. Akhirnya penerus Uchiha akan segera lahir. Perlakuan Mikoto kepada Sakurapun juga membaik. Seharian penuh Nyonya Besar Uchiha itu menemani dan memanjakan Sakura. Semua itu demi calon cucunya.

Naruto tidak berkata apapun saat mendengar berita itu. Mata sapphire pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap Sakura dengan kosong walau wajahnya melukiskan senyum teduh. Ia juga tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang tampak mengelus perut Sakura dengan lembut. matanya hanya menatap kosong, sementara batinnya menenangkan emosi sarat akan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Harusnya dirinyalah yang memberikan kabar baik itu pada keluarganya. Bukan wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu ini Naruto merasakannya. Perubahan sikap Sasuke pada Sakura. Pemuda Uchiha kini lebih memanjakan Sakura. Setiap malam Sasuke selalu menemani Sakura di kamarnya dan tidak kembali setelah tengah malam berlalu. Itu membuat Naruto merasa kesepian. Apalagi setiap ia dan Sasuke hendak berangkat kerja, ia harus melihat pemandangan dimana Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura dengan senyum lembut. ia menginginkan perlakuan itu. Ia ingin tatapan lembut penuh mendamba Sasuke itu. Ia menginginkan elusan lembut yang seharusnya diberikan pada bayinya.

Kesibukan Sasuke dalam menangani pekerjaan dan memanjakan Sakura secara tidak langsung telah membuat pemuda Uchiha itu melupakan keberadaan Naruto. Ia lupa bahwa ia biasanya akan kembali ke kamarnya dan Naruto ketika tengah malam telah berlalu. Ia lupa untuk mengecup bibir Naruto ketika berpisah didepan restoran Naruto. Ia lupa menanyakan kabar sang blonde. Dan ia tak sadar bahwa setiap ia berbicara dengan Naruto, topiknya selalu berubungan dengan calon anaknya.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering sekali kelelahan. Ia juga merasa malas untuk pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Entah kenapa ia ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Madara, kakek Sasuke yang kini tinggal di kediaman utama Uchiha. Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali surai pirang lembutnya dielus olah tangan keriput sang kakek. Akhir-akhir ini juga Naruto merasa sangat kecanduan akan tomat. Padahal dulu dia sangat merasa jijik setiap kali melihat Sasuke memakan buah merah kesukaannya itu.

Tanpa memberi kabar pada sang suami dan orang rumah, Naruto meminta salah satu karyawannya Konohamaru untuk mengantarkannya ke kediaman utama Uchiha. Kedatangan Naruto di kediaman Uchiha yang besar itu membuat para pelayan sibuk. Mereka tak menyangka akan kedatangan nona muda kesayangan sang Tuan Besar.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu Naruto di sambut dengan gelak tawa Madara dan Hashirama-kakek Naruto. Dengan tanpa ragu pemuda pirang itu menerjang punggu si kepala keuarga Uchiha. "Madara-jii~" seru Naruto keras membuat kedua kakeknya terkejut.

"Narurin!?" Hashirama berseru senang. Ia sangat jarang bisa bertemu dengan cucu pirang kesayangannya itu. Tak menyangka kedatangannya ke kediaman utama Uchiha dapat membuatnya bertemu dengan si cucu pirang.

"Hashirama-jii lama tak bertemu. Kenapa jii-chan bisa ada dini? Bukankah harusnya bersama Tsunade-baachan?"

"Kakek bodoh mu itu kabur Naru-chan." Naruto mengambil posisi duduk disamping Madara, menatap sang kakek dari keluarga Senju dengan tatapan menyipit.

"He~ aku akan lapor pada Nenek Mito~" seru Naruto tenang sambil meletakan tangan Madara di kepalanya. Menggerakkan tangan tuan dari kepala keluarga Uchiha seperti sedang mengelus.

"Jangan dong Narurin. Oh, Narurin sedang apa kemari?" mengalih pembicaraan, Madara menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan jijik sementara tangannya mulai mengelus kepala Naruto dengan perlahan. "Aku ingin kepalaku dielus Madara-jiichan."

"Kau tidak mau aku mengelus kepalamu juga Narurin?" Hashirama pindah tempat duduk, yang awalnya bersebarangan dengan Madara dan Naruto kini duduk disebelah Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu kini berada di tengah-tengah kekaknya.

"Tidak. Entah kenapa aku sedang merasa sangat kesal dengan Hashirama-jii." Jawab Naruto ketus, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Madara.

Hal itu membuat Hashirama menjadi sedih dan kecewa, duduk dipojok sofa sendrian dengan aura berat yang membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menyernyit miris. "Cucuku memang seorang Uchiha~" ujar Madara bangga, menyombongkan diri di hadapan sahabatnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut. walaupun terlihat sering memaki sebenarnya kedua kakeknya ini adalah sahabat karib, bila sedang berdua atau bertiga dengan Naruto, tingkah mereka ana menjadi seperti bocah. Itu membuat Naruto senang berkumpul dengan kedua kakeknya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan Narurin terakhir kali control ke tampat Tsuna-chan? Dia menanyakanmu terus loh." Akhirnya kepala keluarga Senju itu keluar dari dunia madesu nya. Kembali mendekati Naruto dan mencoba untuk ikut mengelus kepala Naruto. "hem~ satu tahun yang lalu." Jawab Naruto pelan, dia terlau menikmati elusan dari Madara.

"Berarti selama satu tahun ini kau tidak ada mengkonsumsi obat. Apa tak apa?"

Dahi Naruto mengerut pelan. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bangun dari posisinya yang menyender pada Madara, pemuda pirang itu menatap lantai ruangan. "Sebenarnya itu juga alasan aku datang kemari."

Madara dan Hashirama saling tatap penuh tanda tanya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan cucunya tapi pemuda itu merasa ragu untuk mengutarakannya. "Tidak apa Naru-chan. Kami akan mendengarkan dan membantu."

"Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak…. .sejak Sasuke terakhir kali tidur denganku." Bisik Naruto pelan. Wajahnya memerah dan ia tampak mengingit bibir bawahnya kerena cemas.

"hemm. Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Hashirama tidak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa bila Naruto tidur dengan Sasuke sebulan lalu? "Jadi selama ini Sasuke terus tidur di tempat Sakura?" Hashirama tampak kesal. Bocah ayam Uchiha itu telah berani membuat cucu kesayangannya sedih.

"Dobe." Seru Madara menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"APA MAKSUDMU TEME!?"

"Jangan dengarkan kakek dobe mu itu Naru-chan. Aku mengerti, bagaimana bila kita hubungi Tsunade untuk memeriksamu sekaligus menyeret si bodoh itu pergi dari sini." Madara menenangkan Naruto, mengelus kembali surai pirang jabrik tapi halus sang cucu. Kepala pirang yang mulai tampak mengantuk itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menyender pada dada sang kakek.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiah lagi-lagi digemparkan, kali ini dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba dari mantan kepala keluarga Uchiha, Madara bersama dengan sang sahabat, Hashirama Senju. Mereka tidak datang hanya berdua. Tsunade Senju putri pertama Hashirama juga datang, sedangkan Naruto berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Madara dengan erat. Pemuda pirang itu tampak gugup.

Para Uchiha tepatnya Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi menatap heran kedatangan dua sesepuh klan itu sedangkan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan heran. Kenapa pemuda pirang itu tampak sangat cemas dan gugup? Sementara Sakura menatap kedekatan Naruto dengan Madara dengan kesal.

"Tou-sama. Tuben Tou-sama berkunjung tanpa memberi kabar dan kenapa Naruto bisa bersama anda?" Fugaku datang menyambut tamu dadakan itu. Menjabat tangan Tsunade dan Hashirama, memeluk sang ayah dan mencoba untuk meraih Naruto tapi pemuda pirang itu malah bersembunyi di belakang pungsung Madara.

"Ini adalah kejutan. Karena hari ini aku sangat senang. Aku akan memiliki cucu!" seru Madara senang, sementara anggota keluarga Fugaku mengernyit heran. Bukankah kabar itu sudah lama diketahui.? "Tentu sajakan. Sakura sedang mengandung sekarang." Fugaku menjelaskan heran.

"Bukan. Bukan yang itu. Akhirnya cucu yang ku nanti-nanti akan segera hadir. Naruto sedang mengandungnya dua bulan lebih." Jelas Madara dengan wajah berseri-seri, tumben sekali ayah dari Fugaku itu menunjukkan wajah bahagia secara terang-terangan. Dia mendekap tubuh Naruto erat bersama dengan terlukisnya senyum bangga.

.

Petir bagaikan menyambar hati Sakura. Apa maksudnya dengan Naruto tengah mengandung? Naruto itu seorang lelaki. Lelaki mana ada yang bisa mengandung!? Kebahagiaan yang Sakura dapatkan beberapa minggu ini terasa lenyap seketika. Ia kira dengan kondisinya yang sedang mengandung dia akan bisa merebut perhatian para Uchiha dan membuat Naruto tersingkir. Padahal semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai dengan rencannya. Sasuke juga sudah mulai perhatian dengannya dan mulai melupakan keberadaan Naruto. Tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda pirang itu datang dan membawa kabar yang penuh dusta itu.?

.

"Bisa dijelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Naru-chan bisa tiba-tiba hamil?" Itachi membuka suara. Melenyapkan kesunyian yang di akibatkan oleh kabar bahagia yang dibawa oleh para kakeknya. "Kita bicarakan di ruang tamu." Itachi menuntun seluruh keluarga dan para tamu ke ruanga tamu yang ada di dekat ruang makan. Naruto tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Madara dan Hashirama. Tidak, sebelum masalah ini selesai dibicarakan dan dia mengetahui tanggapan dari keluarganya.

"Sejak awal Naruto memang memiliki kelebihan. Aku,Jiraiya, Kushina, Minato, Hashirama-tousan, Madara-sama dan Mikoto sudah mengetahui ini sejak awal. Hanya saja kami tidak bisa membeberkannya. Kami hanya ingin Naruto sendiri yang memilih nantinya." Jelas Tsunade, Mikoto yang duduk di sebelah Fugaku bangun dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Madara yang duduk di single sofa.

"Kalau memang Naruto bisa hamil. Lalu kenapa tidak dari awal pernikahan saja dia hamil?" Sakura yang duduk di antara Sasuke dan Itachi sambil menatap Naruto ragu, dia tidak berani terang-terangan menatap Naruto karena Madara membentengi pemuda pirang itu.

"Dia setiap hari meminum obat penstabil hormone yang aku dan Orochimaru buat. Obat itu membuat hormonnya stabil dan memperkecil kemungkinan hamil. Seharusnya bila Naruto terus mengkonsumsi obat itu maka dia takkan mengandung sekarang." Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam membuat pemuda pirang yang di hampiri Mikoto itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang ibu mertua."Tapi dia telah berhenti meminum obat itu setahun yang lalu. Dan dia juga tidak datang untuk cek-up. Bisa jelaskan apa mau mu Gaki?"

"Gomen Baa-chan."

"Naru-chan bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau basi hamil." Mikoto menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di antar dirinya dan Fugaku.

"Jadi Naru-chan harus menceritakan proses kenapa dia bisa hamil~?" celetukan Itachi membuat wajah Naruto memerah semerah tomat dan Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap kakaknya dengan sengit. _'Kuso-aniki'._

"Naru berhenti meminum obat kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu dan berjhenti cek-up karena takut Baa-san akan tahu bahwa naru tidak lagi meminum obat. Naru sedih melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san sangat menginginkan cucu. Jadi Naru berhenti mengkonsumsinya." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Bila kau berhenti meminumnya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu maka jeda waktu satu tahun itu cukup untuk menghilangkan efek obat itu sepenuhnya. Kapan kau terkhirkali melakukannya bersama Sasuke?" Tsunade bertanya terang-terangan, dia dalam mode seorang dokter jadi tidak sedikitpun merasa malu ataupun risih dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Se-seminggu sebelum Sasuke dan Sakura menikah." Jawab Naruto dengan muka memerah. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang wajahnya yang agak merona.

"Bila benar kau berhenti meminum obat itu satu tahun yang lalu dan kau berhubungan dengan Sasuke 2 bulan yang lalu maka umur kandunganmu sekarang ada satu bulan lebih. Tsk. Aku akan segera menghubungi Orochimaru untuk mempersiapkan kemungkinan buruk yang kau hadapi saat persalinan nanti." Dan Tsunade meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha tanpa berpamitan dengan yang lainnya. Tampaknya wanita awet muda itu sedang terburu-buru. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini menyangkut nyawa cucu dan calon cicitnya.

.

Selepas kepergian Tsunade, Madara bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja makan dimana hidangan telah siap sedia. "Cucu-cucuku akan segera lahir dan dia akan menjadi penerus Uchiha!" serunya senang.

"Kalau begitu kita tak perlu cemas masalah penerus Uchiha." Fugaku mengikutin ayahnya menuju meja makan.

"Naru-chan gomenne, karena kami kau harus memaksakan diri. Padahal aku dan Kushina sudah sepakat untuk tidak memaksamu." Mikoto mengelus punggung Naruto pelan sebelum akhirnya menyusul suami dan ayah mertuanya. "Anak-anak ayo kita makan malam.".

"Jadi aku akan punya dua keponakan? Semoga tidak merepotkan~" ujar Itachi malas sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Mikoto menasehatinya agar tidak bersikap seperti itu. "Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi penerus Uchiha?" Tanya Itachi lagi saat sudah memasuki meja makan. Fugaku tak dapat menjawab. Dia sendiri masih belum memikirkan sampai disana.

"Tentu saja anak Naruto yang akan menjadi penerus." Jawab Madara dengan tegas, tak ingin di bantah. Perkataan Madara membuat semua orang membisu. Merasa tak enak pada Sakura. "Aku hanya menerima anak Naru-chan sebagai penerus Uchiha."

.

"Naruto. Maaf." Sasuke yang masih berada di ruang tamu bersama kedua istrinya bangkit. Berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mencium kening pemuda pirang itu. "Pasti berat bagimu. Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa Suke. Aku tahu hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi. Lagipula aku tidak ingin terus menerus melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san bersedih karena menginginkan cucu."

"Tapi kan sudah ada Saskura."

"Memang. Tapi saat aku memutuskan hal ini, kau belum menikah dengan Sakura."

Naruto mengelus pelan rambut biru Sasuke. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang ada di hati suaminya. Suara panggilan Itachi membuat Sasuke harus meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan Sakura.

Ruang tamu itu kini hanya diisi keheningan. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dilakukan lagi di ruangan itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusul keluarga yang lainnya ke ruang makan. Lagi pula dia sudah sangat lapar. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan dia berbalik dan memandang Sakura dengan meremehkan. "Dengan ini kau takkan bisa berlagak sebagai ratu di keluarga ini. Kau bisa berada di sini karena keluarga ini membutuhkan penerus. Jangan besar kepala hanya karena Sasuke beberapa hari ini lebih memperhatikanmu. Itu semua hanya demi anak yang dalam kandungamu."

Lalu Naruto meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di belakang. Tidak perduli akan tatapan penuh amarah dari si wanita berambut musim semi itu.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Fase yang paling menyiksa saat istri hamil adalah saat fase ngidam dan Sasuke harus menghadapi dua istri yang sama-sama mengalami fase ngidam. Entah dia harus bersyukur atau tidak karena hal-hal yang diinginkan Naruto tidak aneh-aneh dan tidak harus Sasuke yang nmemenuhi permintaannya. Keinginan pemuda pirang penyandang nama Namikaze-Uchiha itu kebanyakan menimpa Madara Uchiha si Kakek -mantan kepala keluarga Uchiha- dan lelaki tua itu tampak sangat senang memanjakan Naruto dibantu oleh Hashirama, terkadang Uzumaki Arashi ayah dari Kushina jyga ikut memanjakan cucu mereka satu-satunya itu.

Sementara Naruto tampak lebih lengket dengan Madara. Sakura tampak memanfaatkan masa ngidamnya untuk memonopoli Sasuke 'Ini keinginan bayi kita' katanya setiap Sasuke hendak menolak dan pada akhirnya Sasuke memang tidak bisa menolak. Ia tidak mungkin mengacuhkan calon bayinya hanya karena tidak ingin begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Namun terkadang akan ada saat dimana Sasuke akan ditarik dengan kencang oleh istri-istrinya.

 **Empress of** **Uchiha** **Family**

†††

 **By :** **Ayuni** **Yukinojo**

†††

 **Naruto © Masashi** **Kishimoto**

†††

 **Pair :** **SasuNaruto**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo, OOC, EYD** **berantakan** **,** **Shonen-ai** **,**

 **Judul** **tak** **sesuai** **dengan** **cerita** **–** **mungkin** **-**

 **.,.**

Siang itu Nyonya Haruno datang berkunjung. Ibu Sakura (Haruno Mebuki) tampak sangat memanjakan putrinya. Ia membawakan banyak barang import seperti baju berkelas, make-up, dan keperluan ibu hamil. Kizashi, ayah Sakura hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada Nyonya keluarga Uchiha atas keributan yang diakibatkan sang istri.

"Sakura, dimana suamimu?" tanya Mebuki saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak ada di rumah besar itu. Sakura terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan dengan jujur kepada ibunya bahwa Sasuke tengah mengantar istri pertamanya ke dokter kandungan."Sasuke sedang ada rapat di kantor, ibu."

"benarkah? Wah dia rajin sekali. Walau harusnya dia lebih meluangkan waktunya untukmu. Kau kan sedang hamil. Lain kali ajaklah sasuke keru-"

"Fugaku." Suara berat dan dingin miliki mantan kepala keluarga uchiha menghentikan percakapanibu dan anak keluarga haruno itu. Uchiha madara datang dengan tangan dipenuhi dengan kantung belanjaan sementara dibelakangnya Obito –sang keponakan- membawa beberapa kotak yang tertumpuk hingga hampir menutupi wajahnya yang terluka.

"Madara-sama." Raut gembira terlukis dengan sangat jelas di wajah nyonya keluarga haruno itu. "Wah, Anda tak perlu repot-repot membawakan buah tangan sebanyak ini untuk Sakura."

Mata hitam Madara menatap Haruno Mebuki dengan lekat, sementara yang ditatap tampak heran. "Ah, ya. Obito, berikan tumpukan kotak yang berwarna Merah muda itu kepada Sakura. Itu perlengkapan serta keperluan bayi untuk calon cucuku."

"baik, paman." Satu persatu obito menurunkan barang bawaannya. Kotak berwarna merha muda itu kebanyakan berukuran besar. Sakura sudah sangat senang mendapat hadiah dari kakeknya ini. "Fugaku, dimana kau!?" Sementara Obito menurunkan dan menyerahkan beberapa kotaknya kepada Sakura, Madara tampak mendudukkan dirinya di kursi single disamping Mebuki. Ia tampak sangat tidak sabar.

"Ayah? Saya tidak tahu ayah akan datang kemari. Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" Fugaku, sang kepala Keluarga Uchiha, putra sulung dari Uchiha Madara itu tampak muncul dengan tubuh dibalut yukata sederhana. Dibelakangnya Mikoto tampil tak jauh beda dengan suaminya. Tubuh yang memasuki usia 40 tahunan itu dibalut dengan yukata hitam sederhana dengan obi tipis serta lambang Uchiha dibagian punggung.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak memberi kabar? Kau ingin melarangku datang? Ini rumahku. Aku yang mendirikannya. Untuk apa aku harus mengabarimu untuk datang ke rumahku sendiri?"

"Maaf, ayah. Tapi bukan itu yang dimaksudkan suamiku. Jika ayah memberi kabar terelebih dahulu, maka ayah tidak perlu menunggu dan berteriak untuk memanggil kami." Ujar Mikoto setelah memerintahkan salah satu pelayannya untuk menyiapkan minum.

"Huh... Kalau tidak ada Mikoto, pasti setiap kunjunganku akan berakhir dengan adu ulut dengan anak berwajah kaku ini." Keluh Madara menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lelah di kursi.

"Memangnya salah siapa aku punya wajah kaku seperti ini?" Gerutu Fugaku pelan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ayah, ada apa datang hari ini dengan membawa banyak barang bawaan?" Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia duduk di kursi panjang dihadapan Nyonya Haruno dan menantunya, disampingnya duduk Obito yang tampak sedang melemaskan tangannya seusai membawa beban berat sementara Fugaku duduk di kursi single berhadapan dengan Fugaku."Ah, benar. Dimana Sasuke dan Naruto?"

"Sasuke sedang mengantar Naruto ke tempat Tsunade sejak pagi tadi." Sakura terdiam. Ibu mertuanya jelas-jelas mengatakan Sasuke sedang mengantar Naruto dihadapan Ibunya, sementara dirinya sebelumnya mengantakan bahwa Sasuke sedang ada rapat di kantor.

"Sajak pagi? Kenapa diabelum kembali juga? Pasti Hashirama-dobe itumenahan Naruto lebih lama disana. Atau bahkan memintanya untuk menginap." Mata Madara berkilat kesal sementara Uchiha junior lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Dua orang tua mantan kepala keluarga terkuat ini semakin tua sifatnya semakin kekanakan. Padahal dulu sewaktu muda sifat Madara bahkan bisa lebih dingin dari Fugaku. Entah apa penyebab perubahan drastis ini. Apa jangan-jangan karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan Hashirama? Cucunya saja-Naruto- bisa membuat putra sulung Fugaku yang terkenal dengan kedinginannya menyamai kutub selatan berubah menjadi pemuda yang sering melamun dan senyum-senyum sendiri saat masih dalam masa pertemanan dengan si pemuda pirang.

' _Cucu dan Kakek tak ada bedanya. Sama-sama merusak keagungan sifat Uchiha.'_ Batin Fugaku melihat perubahan ayah serta putranya. Tidak sadar bahwa setiap berada didekat Minato, dia juga berubah menjadi lebih ekspresif dari biasanya.

"Mikoto! Cepat hubungi putra bungsumu itu dan suruh dia segera membawa Naruto pulang. Aku ingin segera memberikan hadiah-hadiah ini kepadanya. Jangan sampai Hashirama lebih sering memanjakan Naruto daripada aku." Obito menuruti permintaan paman tuanya karena takut dihukum, tapi pamannya yang sudah berumur ini lebih senang menceramahinya panjang lebar kebanding menghukumnya. Sangat berlawanan dengan sifat kerasnya dulu yang pantang di tolak.

"Kakek mungkin bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk pulang, tapi apa kakek bisa memaksa Mito-sama untuk mengijinkan Naru-chan pulang cepat?" Itachi muncul dari atas anak tangga mengenakan seragam lengkap kantor.

"Kau mau kemana Itachi?" Madara menatap heran karena tidak biasanya Itachi pergi ke kantor disiang hari.

"Aku ada janji rapat dengan Kyuubi, Nagato dan Mr. Yagura mengenai resort yang akan di bangun di wilayah Mizugakure dan Vila di wilayah Oto."

"Ohh. Jadi rencana itu akan benar-benar d lakukan? Bagaimana dengan Hotel di wilayah Kumo? Ide hotel yang menempel di dinding tebing itu sangat unik." Walaupun sudah tua bukan berarti Madara tidak tahu perkrmbangan perusahaan yang dulu ia bangun. Walau tidak terjun langsung menjalankan perusahaan, Madara tetap memberikan nasehat dan saran-saran untuk kelangsungan perusahaan yang sudah berumur 80tahun itu.

Meletakkan kopernya di dekatsang Kakek, Itachi mendekati sang ibu yang ingin memperbaiki penampilan putranya."Raikage A sudah setuju dengan rencana itu. Pembangunannya akan dimulai tahun depan." Mencium pipi ibunya sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Tidak biasanyaRraikage keras kepala itu menyetujui proposal kita dengan mudah." Fugaku sudah sering berhadapan dengan lelaki keras kepala pemimpin Kumo itu. Saking seringnya ia sampai hafal apa-apa saja yang akan dijadikan A sebagai alat untuk menyulitkan proyek yang dibuat perusahaannya. Oleh karena itu ia memerintahkan Itachi untuk menangani masalah Hotel di Kumo. Jika Itachi berhasil meyakinkan A maka Itachi sudah siap menjadi direktur Uchiha Corp.

"Oh, itu karena adik A, Killer B merupakan teman Naru-chan. Sepertinya B-san tertarik dengan cerita Naru-chan mengenai hotel yang menempel diatas tebing. Jadi dia membujuk kakaknya untu menyetujui proposal kita" itachi menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan merehkan. Ia tahu bahwa Fugaku sedang menguji kecakapannya. Tapi jangan salahkan dirinya jika Naru-chan membawa keberuntungan pada kasusnya kali ini. Ia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi setiap tantangan yang diberikan ayahnya ini. "Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Aku tidak mau diberi cacian dan gerutuan dari Kyuu-chan dan Mr. Yagura. Sampai jumka Kakek, paman Obito dan Ny. Haruno. Aku berangkat Ayah, ibu, Sakura."

Haruno Mebuki menatap para Uchiha senior yang memperbincangkan hal tak jauh dari masalah perusahaan. Ia menatap putrinya dengan penuh tanya. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto ini? Kenapa para Uchiha sangat memperdulikannya? "Uchiha-san. Kalau boleh saya tahu. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto ini?"

Sakura menatap ibunya dengan cemas. Ibunya tak pernah tahu masalah yang terjadi di hari pernikahannya kemain hari. Ibunya terlalu sibuk menyombongkan diri dihadapan para teman-teman sosialitanya hingga tidak sadar akan suasana tegang yang terjadi saat itu dan Ayahnya tentunya tidak menceritakan isi perjanjian antara keluarga Uchiha dengan kepala keluarga Haruno. Jika ibunya tahu maka sudah jelas ibunya akan menuntut agar Sasuke menceraikan Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum menikahi dirinya, dan ia akan sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke dan Uchiha lainnya tidak akan setuju. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Sakura tidak akan jadi menikah dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke kemungkinnan akan mencari calon lainnya. Tentunya itu membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan dan sebelum Sasuke mendapatkan calon yang tepat, Naruto sudah hamil terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, Naruto merupkan cucu kesayanganku." Madara menjawab dengan bangga.

 **Mebuki POV**

"Wah, saya tidak pernah tahu Anda memiliki cucu lain selain Itachi-san dan Sasuke-kun." Mebuki menatap dengan penasaran. Pemuda yang dikatakan sebagai Naruto ini adalah cucu kesayangan Mada Uchiha, pasti kedudukannya lebih berperan penting dibandingkan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Apakah jika ia menikahkan _cherry blossom_ -nya dengan Naruto ini maka dia akan mendapatkan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi?

"Dia memang bukan cucu kandungku. Tapi dia tetap cucu kesayanganku. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki cicit darinya. Hahaahah!"

Sial. Ternyata Naruto ini sudah menikh dan memiliki istri. Apalagi sebentarlagi akan memiliki anak. Pasti akan sangat sulit mendapatkannya.

"Wah dia sudah menikah? Dengan siapa?" Mebuki memasang topeng nya dengan sangat baik. Dia tersenyum dan menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan sangat baik.

"Dia menikah dengan Sasuke."

 **Mebuki POV END**

Petir bagaikan menyambar disiang bolong.

Wanita dari keluarga Haruno itu menatap Fugaku dengan tajam menuntut penjelasan.

"I-Ibu-"Mebuki yang bangun dengan cepat menghentikan Sakura yang mendak memberi penjelasan.

"Apa maksudnya ini Fugaku-san? Bukankah Istri Sasuke-kun adalah Putriku." Mata mebuki menatap Fugau dengan garang. Ia tidak terima putrinya dimadu oleh orang yang tidak ia kenali setatusnya.

"Itu memang benar. Putri Anda adalah istri dari Putraku. Tapi dia adalah Istri kedu-"

"Kami Pulang!"seruan riang memecahkanketegangan. Sosok pemuda pirang masih dengan semangatnya diiringi Sasuke ke belakangnya membawa beberapa kantong berlanjaan. "Madara-Jii-chan!" Pemuda itu berlari memeluk sosok lelaki tua yang langsung berdiri ketika mendengar namanya diteriakkan dengan kencang.

"Naruto! Aku rindu sekali padamu." Tangan kokoh walau sudah berumur itu memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan -benar merindukan cucunya ini. "Lihat, aku membawa banyak oleh-oleh untumu."

"Hehe, aku juga rindu kakek." Melepaskan pelukannya ia menatap tumpukan kotak berwarna biru dan oranye juga kantong-kantong tas yang ada di samping kursi tempat sang kakek duduk. "Wah, kebetulan sekali. Hashi-jiji juga memberikan aku banyak hadiah." Dia menunjukkan barang yang dibawa Sasuke. Putra bungsu keluaga Uchiha itu memmerintahkan salah satu pelayannya untuk membawa barang bawannya ke kamar si pirang.

"Jadi ini Naruto yang Anda katakan menikah dengan Putra Anda, Fugaku-san?" Seruan sarkatis Mabuki menarik perhatian semua intensitas orang di ruang tamu itu. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berdiri didepan Madara. Tangan berkuku merah itu melayang dengan cepat mengukir tanda kemerahan dipipi berisi Naruto. Para pelayan memekik ngeri smentara para Uchia tertegun. Tamparan itu menghasikan suara memilikan dan membuat beberapa goresan luka di pipi bergaris tiga itu. "Naruto!" Mikoto dan Sasuke berseru kencang ketika melihat Naruto hampir limbung, untuk Madara dengan sigap menarik naruto dalam dekapannya. "PEMUDA JALANG! Berani-beraninya kau merebut suami putriku! Harusnya kau jual saja dirimu di pelacuran daripada merebut kebahagiaan putriku!" Wajah cantik Mebuki memerah karena marah. Wanita itu melupakan posisinya di kediaman Uchiha dan terus melemparkan kata-kata kotor penuh hinaan kepada pemuda pirang yang masih terdiam syok dalam dekapan Uchiha Madara.

"HARUNO!"

Suruan kencang yang terdengar hingga keseluruh sudut kediaman itu menghentikan deretan hinaan Mebuki dan membuat seluruh penghuni lainnya menahan nafas tegang. Amarah dari Uchiha Madara, sang Dewa perang telah bangkit.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fugaku POV**  
Fugaku menatap wanita yang merupakan ibu dari menantunya itu melayangkan tangan kepada menantu pirangnya. Ia juga dapat mendengar seruan dari ayahnya yang menyokong tubuh menantunya yang limbung. Mata lelaki berusia 49 tahun itu memicing menatap wanita dari Haruno dengan garang. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bersikap seenaknya didalam kediaman kekuasaannya.  
 **END Fugaku POV**

 **Empress of Uchiha Family**  
 **.,.**  
 **Ayuni Yuukinojo**  
 **.,.**  
 **®Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **.,.**  
 **Pair: SasuNaru**  
 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, Sakura Bashing, EYD Berantakan.**

Sakura menatap ibunya dengan tidak percaya, kedua tangannya menutupi mulut menghalau pekikan. Ditambah dengan mendengar seruan mengerikan Madara membuat jantung wanuta berambut merah muda itu berdetak kencang dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Tak sampai disana ia juga dibuat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di hati ketika melihat suaminya Uchiha Sasuke meraih tubuh istri pertamanya dan mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.  
"Jaga sikapmu di kediaman ini Haruno!" Madara berucap lagi dengan tajam.  
"U-Uchiha-sama, saya tidak bermaksud bersikap buruk. Tapi pemuda jalang ini harus diberi peringatan! Berani-beraninya pemuda ini merusak kebahagiaan keluarga cucu anda! Pemuda ini harus di seret dan ditendang dari rumah ini sebelum dia semakin mencemari kediaman ini, Uchiha-sama."  
"Kaulah yang harus segera enyah dari rumah ini, Mebuki-san!" untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat wanita lemah lembut aerta anggun yang berstatus sebagai ibu mertuanya ini berseru dengan nada tinggi. Mata kelam wanita itu tampak menatap Mebuki dengan penuh amarah.  
"Apa maksud anda Mikoto-san!?" Ucap Mebuki tak terima, bagi dirinya yang harus enyah dari kediaman Uchiha ini adalah pemuda pirang yang masih berada dalam dekapan menantunya. "Sasuke-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memeluk lelaki itu dihadapan istrimu sendiri!?"  
"Cukup Haruno-san! Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari rumah ini."  
"Tidak Mikoto-san. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menguir pemuda jal-"  
"IBU CUKUP!" Sakura sudah tidak tahan. Dia tidak tahan melihat sikap ibunya yang keras kepala dan mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan para Uchiha. Ia tidak siap jika nantinya posiainya akan semakin buruk di mata keluarga Uchiha, padahal ia sudah dengan susah payah menarik perhatian suami dan ibu mertuanya."Kau kenapa Sakura?! Apa kau takut dengan pemuda rendahan ini? Apa pemuda jalang ini mengancammu? Kau tidak boleh lemah Sakura!? Orang yang merusak hubungan keluarga seseorang adalah orang yang paling rendahan. Aku yakin ibu lelaki inipun tak lebih dari seorang pelacur!"  
"Putrimulah orang ketiga dalam keluargaku Haruno!" Naruto menatap wanita yang dengan berani menaparnya itu. Wanita berambut kuning pudar dengan mata hijau muda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan direndahkan. Ia bisa membiarkan wanita ini menghinanya, tapi ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah berani menghina ibunya. "Putri kesayanganmu ini lah yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam keluargaku! Suamiku menikahi putrimu hanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan!"  
"Ap-apa maksudmu!?"  
"Aku! Aku yang mengijinkan Sasuke untuk menikahi putrimu! Tanpa ijin dariku, putri kesayanganmu itu tidak akan pernah bisa menikahi Sasuke! Jadi sadari tempatmu!"  
Madara tau cucu kesayangannya ini bukanlah pemuda yang lemah. pemuda yang sejak berusia 15 tahun telah terjun dalam dunia bisnis keluarganya tidaklah lemah hanya karena sebuah tamparan. Tapi dia tetap tidak terima ketika mengetahui cucunya disakiti dan dihina didepan matanya sendiri.  
"Bohong! Kau pasti telah menjebak dan menghasut keluarga Uchiha agar mau menuruti perintahmu!" wanita Haruno itu sekali lagi hendak menerjang Naruto tetapi terhalangi Fugaku yang dengan segera mengambil posisi di antara Naruto dan Mebuki.  
"Sebaiknya kau segera kemasi barangmu dan pergi dari rumah ini! aku tidak akan menerimamu lagi sebagai tamu di seluruh kediaman Uchiha! Dan sampaikan kepada suamimu, sekali lagi aku mendengar kau menghina menantuku maka tak akan ada masa depan untuk perusahaan Haruno!"  
Wanita keluarga Haruno itu menatap dengan tidak percaya kepada kepala keluarga Uchiha. Dia Nyonya Haruno, Ibu dari menantunya di usir dari rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal putrinya?  
"Yang benar saja Uchiha-sama. Kau mengusirku dan melarangku mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha sementara kau mengambil putriku sebagai menantumu! Ini merupakan penghinaan!"  
"Kalau begitu bawalah putrimu pergi. Tapi sekali dia meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha maka dia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali."  
"Baiklah! Sakura akan ikut denganku dan dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah ini sebelum kalian para Uchiha memohon sambil berlutut dan pemuda rendahan ini dipermalukan didepan umum."  
"Silakan kau pergi dan bawa putrimu. Tapi ketika cucuku lahir, maka anak itu akan tumbuh besar dan hidup sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha."  
"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya Fugaku! Anak yang ada didalam perut putriku adalah hak ku. Sakura ibunya, dia lebih berhak daripada kalian!"  
"Tapi berdasarkan perjanjian antara aku dan suamimu. Setiap anak berdarah Uchiha yang lahir dari rahim putrimu akan menjadi hak dari Putraku!"

.

 **Mebuki POV**

Mebuki meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan merasa terhina. ia tidak tahu menahu mengenai perjanjian yang dilakukan suaminya dengan keluarga Uchiha. Harusnya ia dapat merebut kekuasaan Uchiha dengan anak yang di kandung Sakura. Tetapi karena perjanjian sialan itu rencananya untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan Uchiha terhambat. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap Sasuke dan Uchiha lainnya yang tidak memperdulikan posisi Putrinya.

Sakura, putrinya yang ia manjakan sejak kecil lebih memilih bertahan di rumah itu ketimbang mengikuti ibunya. Mebuki takkan pernah memaafkan penghinaan ini. Ia akan pastikan para Uchiha itu bersujut dihadapnnya untuk meminta maaf dan pertolongan juga menyiksa pemuda pirang yang menjadi sumber dari kegagalan rencanya. "Danzo, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu~"

 **Mebuki POV END**

 **.**

Kediaman megah itu sunyi sepeninggalnya Haruno Mebuki. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dalam tak berani mengangkat wajahnya ataupun bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya duduk. Ia takut akan membangkitkan amarah Madara dan disalahkan atas perbuatan dan perkataan ibunya. Ia hanya bisa mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar dengan sabar. Ia harus bertahan demi anak yang ada dalam kandungannya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahat. Aku akan perintahkan pelayan untuk membawakan barang-barangmu." ujar Sasuke sambil memapah Naruto menuju lantai dua tempat kamar mereka berdua berada, diikuti oleh Madara dan Fugaku sementara Mikoto tengah mengambil air untuk mengompres wajah lebam Naruto.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan. Ku antar ke kamarmu." kata Obito sambil membawakan beberapa barang Sakura yang dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan. "Lain kali jangan buat Paman Madara marah lagi ya. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedikit melembut karena akan memiliki cicit. Tapi bukan berarti sifat kerasnya sudah hilang." Obito berucap sambil menuju kamar Sakura yang terletak beberapa kamar dari kamar Naruto. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas kasur berseprai _peach_. "Dan sampaikan pada ibumu untuk berhati-hati dalam bertuturkata dan berprilaku, Uchiha tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah menghina keluarganya."ucap Obito sebelum menutup kamar tersebut dengan pelan.

.

Naruto merebahkan diri di kasurnya dengn lemas, sementara Sasuke tengah menyelimuti pemuda pirang itu hingga sepinggang. Tak jauh dari posisi mereka, Madara dan Fugaku menunggu Mikoto yanghendak mengompres pipi Naruto yang mulai bengkak dan memar.

"Jangan sampai hal ini diketahui oleh Minato apalagi Hashirama. Aku tak mau Hashirama menggunakan hal ini sebagai alasan untuk merebut Naruto." Madara menatap putranya dari ujung mata.

"Hn. Aku juga tidak mau Minato mengamuk dan mengatakan kita tidak becus menjaga putra kesayangannya. Soncomplexnya benar-benar menyusahkan bila sudah kumat."

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan Naru-chan tadi Sasuke?" Obito masuk dengan tangan penuh dengan bawaan, dibelakangnya para pelayan juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Perkembangannya tergolong normal untuk bayi yang di kandung seorang lelaki. Bulan depan kami akan cek-up kembali untuk mengetahui jenis klaminnya. Rencananya aku akan membawa Sakura ikut juga." usia kandungan Naruto telah memasuki 23 minggu, sementara Sakura tengah memasuki usia 18 minggu.

"Usia 23 minggu berarti sudah bisa mendengar ya. Naruto, Sasuke sering-seringlah ajak dia bicara dan perdengarkan musik klasik." Nasehat Mikoto sambil mengelus kepala Naruto pelan. "Kalian akan cekup di mana minggu depan?"

"Rencananya di tempat Tsunade-baa-chan. Sekalian persiapan untuk proses persalinan nanti. Orochi-ojii-chan juga akan datang."jawab Naruto sambil berusaha mendudukkan diri di atsa kasurnya, ingin minum.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sakura ikut?" Madara mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dekat jendela, lelaki tua itu tampaknya lelah berdiri.

"Tak apa. Disana ada Sizune-nee yang akan menangani Sakura, kudengar Kabuto juga akan datang." pemuda pirang itu kembali merebahkan dirinya setelah puas meminum air.

"Kita akan mengadakan perayaan setelah mengetahui jenis klamin bayi kalian, sekaligus penentuan nama." Ucap Madara dengan semangat, tampaknya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang cicitnya.

 **TBC**

A/N :  
Yang ingin Sakura keguguran. Sayabg sekali itu tidak akan terjadi.  
Yang ingin SasuSaku cerai. Itu masuh belum pasti.

Maaf aku jarang bales konent.. tetapi aku selalu baca konent kalian kok... sambil senyum2 tentu saja.. 😆😆😆  
Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu...


	5. Chapter 5

Hari itu Sasuke membawa kedua istrinya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha seperti yang telah direncanakan sebulan lalu. Kedatangan mereka disambut langsung oleh Tsunade Sanju dan Orochimaru dengan kedua asisten mereka telah bersiaga di ruang pemeriksaan. Seorang perawat bernama Shiho mengajak Sakura menuju bagian bidan sementara Tsunade dan Orochimaru mengajak Sasuke dan Naruto menuju ruang khusus di bangunan sayap timur rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin agar Sasuke mendampinginya, namun ketika mendapatkan tatapan benci dari Tsunade, ia mengurungkannya. Setahu Sakura, wanita berambut pirang dengan tubuh dinamit itu merupakan dokter pribadi milik Naruto dan orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha. ia tidak mau memperburuk di hadapan keluarga Uchiha jadi kali ini ia mengalah. namun bukan berarti wanita bersurai permen karet itu menyerah.

.

Kabar gembira dalam keluarga Uchiha menyebar dengan sangat cepat, tak sampai satu minggu para kolega dan kerabat dekat saling berdatangan mengucapkan selamat. Para kolega kebanyakan menyalami Sakura yang duduk di sisi kanan Sasuke. Sementara itu Naruto sibuk berbincang dengan para keluarga dan kerabat yang ada tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka tertawa dengan bahagia, sesekali mengelus perut Naruto yang membundar. Hashirama dan Madara bahkan tidak sedikitmu beranjak dari sisi pemuda bersurai mentari itu. "Sasuke-kun, apa nama yang akan kau berikan kepada anakmu kelak?" Mebuki, ibu Sakura bertanya dengan antusias. Wnita yang telah di larang untuk menginjaki kediaman Uchiha itu berhasil masuk setelah putrinya memohon kepada kepala keluarga Uchiha untuk diberikan keringanan mengingat pesta tersebut juga untuk merayakan keberadaan bayi di perutnya.

"Karena dia perempuan, maka namanya Sarada." Bukan Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Nyonya keluarga Haruno itu, melainkan Sakura sendiri. Wanita istri kedua sasuke itu terus menerus mengelus perut besarnya dengan perasaan bahagia. tak lama lagi ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Mebuki menyembunyikan kekecewannya dibalik senyumnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat mengharapkan cucu laki-laki yang dapat ia gunakan untuk merebut kekuasaan Uchiha. Tapi tak apa, masih ada banyak cara untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Uchiha. Mata hijau wanita itu berkilat tajam memandang kumpulan orang-orang yang ada didekat Naruto. Tak ada yang menyadari tatapan tersebut kecuali satu orang.

.

"Kalau Naru nanti akan menamainya siapa?" Itachi menatap Naruto dengan prihatin. Acara ini diadakan oleh Madara untuk Naruto. Tapi nampaknya Sakura lebih menarik perhatian dalam acara ini.

"Namanya Menma, Uchiha Menma."

"Mentang-mentang kau suka ramen, kau menamai anakmu Menma." Kankuro, kakak dari Gaara menghela nafas. Tau benar sifat sepupu pirangnya itu.

"Menurutku Izanami adalah nama yang baik. Sama seperti leluhur kita, Indra dan Ashura." Madara menatap menantu kesayangannya lembut.

"Menma lebih baik-ttebane!"

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan senyum aneh terus terukir diwajahnya memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Kehadirannya menarik perhatian para tamu terutama tamu wanita. Lalaki itu datang membawa sebuah bungkusan kado besar berwaena coklat dengan pita biru menghiasinya. Lelaki itu datang menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di tengah ruang tamu tersebut. "Sakura-san. selamat atas kehamilanmu. Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungimu hari ini." ucap lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan bingkisan bunga mawar kuningyang indah.

"Tidak apa Sai, terimakasih kau sudah mau datang."Sakura menerima bingkisan bunga tersebut dan memeluknya erat, tak percay sahabatnya sedari SMA akan datang memberikan kejutan setelah menghilang tanpa kabar selama beberapa tahun."Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa itu?" Sakura menatap bingkisan besar yang dibawa Sai. bingkisan sebesar itu harunya biarkan para pelayan yang membawakannya. Tapi karena Sai tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuh barang bawaannya, Sakura yakin yang dibawa pemuda itu adalah lukisan. "Oh. ini lukisan pesanan temanku. Dia bilang hari ini dia datang kemari."

"Teman? Aku tidak meliaht satupun teman kita disin-"

"Sai! Kemnasaja kau? Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi!" seruan kencang dari Ino memotong percakapan kedua orang tersebut. Gadis berbalut dress ungu itu mendekati Sai dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kau membawa pesananku?"

"Ino. Ya, tepat ada dihadapanmu." Ucap Sai memperlihatkan barang bawannya.

"Bagus! Aku kesal karena kau datang terlambat. Tapi tak apa, kau membawakan pesananku tepat sebelum acara selesai. Ayo kenalkankau pada keluargaku." Ino menyeret Sai tanpa memperdulikan pemuda itu kesulitan membawa bingkisan besarnya. Mereka mendatangi Naruto yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara Sabaku. "Naru-chan. Perkenalkan temanku Sai. Dia datang membawakan hadiaku untukmu."

Naruto menatap pemuda yang mirip dengan suaminya itu dengan penasaran, ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda itu tapi ia lupa di mana. "Naruto-san. perkenalkan. Namaku Sai, aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilanmu serta memberikan hadiah ini."

"Terimakasih, Sai-san. Boleh ku buka sekarang?"

"Silakan." dengan semangat Naruto membuka hadiahnya. Kertas kado yang membungkis bingkisan itu ia buka dengan perlahan agar tidak rusak. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat kertas kado itu sudah terlepas adalah bingkai kayu berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan hiasan sulur berwarna emas. Berikutnya adalah warna pirang cerah yang menarik perhatian serta mata sapphire yang menawan. Dua wajah closeup yang tampak bahagia. Naruto ingat kapan foto ini di ambil. Tahun lalu saat festival musim panas di Uzu.

"Sai-san ini sangat indah. Terimahkasih banyak. Ino termakasih atas hadiahnya." Pemuda pirang dengan perutnya yang besar itu langsung menerjang sepupunya yang tampak tersipu malu.

"Segera pasang lukisan ini di ruang tamu!." Madara berseru memerintahkan beberapa pelayan lelaki untuk segera memajang lukisan itu di ruangtamu keluarga Uchiha. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran para tamu, para pelayan segera memasang lukisan berukuran 3x2 meter itu. Lukisan itu terpasang tepat di samping foto keluarga Uchiha dan foto pernikahan SasuNaru serta di atas foto pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura tidak pernah tahu bahwa dinding yang selama ini selalu tertutup tirai itu terpasang foto-foto keluarga banyaksekali foto-foto masa kanak-kanank Itachi dan Sasuke bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu kalau di dinding itu banyak sekali foto-foto keluarga. Kenapa selama ini disembunyikan?" Sakura menatap suaminya penuhtanya. Patas saja ia tidak pernah melihat foto pernikahan mereka. Ternyata foto itu terpasang didinding bertirai tersebut.

"Itu adalah album keluarga Uchiha. Banyaksekali momen penting yang tersimpan disana dan tirai itu hanya dibuka di acara tertentu saja. Seperti cara Ulang Tahun kakek Madara. Kau lihat foto keluarga besar itu?" Sasuke menunjuka foto besar yang terpasang tepat di samping lukisan hadiah dari Sai. "Foto itu diambil empat tahun lalu. Jarang sekali keluarga Uchiha beserta kerabat bisa berkumpul dalam satu waktu. oleh karena itu foto itu dicetak begitu besar."

"Bukankah itu Naruto-kun? Kenapa Naruto-kun bisa ada di foto itu Sasuke-kun? Selain itu kenapa banyak sekali foto Naruto-kun di foto yang lainnya."

"Naruto sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarg Uchiha bahkan sebelum aku dan dia dilahirkan. wajar saja jika dia ada di setiap foto."

Bisik-bisik dari para tamu membuat Mebuki memandang tajam kesekeliling. Dalam hatinya ia menggerutu resah. Selalu saja pemuda pirang itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian dan selalu saja putrinya yang mendapat sindiran. Bahkan teman-teman sosialitanya mulai mencibir dan mencemooh status putrinya sebagai istri kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke. Ia harus segara menyingkirkan pemuda itu.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Wanita itu duduk dengan anggun di hadapan lelaki dengan tubuh penuh perban. Mata lelaki itu menatap tajam wanita didepannya. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Mebuki." lelaki itu berujar tenang sambil meminum kopi yang tinggal setengah di dalam cangkir.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku menyingkirkan seseorang."Mebuki, wanita yang tengah berbicara dengan tenang itu menatap balik tatapan tajam dari lelaki di depannya. "Namanya Naruto Namikaze. Putra dari Namikaze Minato, sainganmu dalam memperebutan posisi Gubernur di Konoha."

"Hmmm~ apa yang membuat kau sangat ingin melenyapkan anak itu?"

"Dia adalah benalu dalam pernikahan putriku. Jadi aku ingin kau menyingkirkannya sesegera mungkin sebelum dia melahirkan anak yang akan menyulitkan jalanku merebut kekuasaan Uchiha." Mebuki mengesap earl grey tea nya dengan tenang. seulas senyum senang terukir saat aroma teh itu memberinya ketenangan. "Bukankah, ini juga akan menguntungkanmu di pemilihan nanti?"

"Kau benar. Aku bisa memanfaatkan pemuda itu untuk menjatuhkan ayahnya. Selama ini Minato selalu menyembunyikan keberadaan keluarganya. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa ia memiliki seorang putra yang telah menikah. Publik hanya tahu putra pertamanya yang bekerja di Amerika dan putrinya yang bekerja di organisasi WHO."

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat. Untuk biaya, aku akan mendanai seluruh proses kampanyemu. Senang bekerjasama dengamu Shimura Danzo-san."

.

Tak berselang beberapa minggu kemudian media di internet telah di hebohkan tentang berita kehamilan putra dari Minato Namikaze. Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat karena selain membawa nama calon gubernus Konoha tapi juga bangsawan Uchiha. Isu bahwa putra Minato menikan dengan Uchiha Sasuke banyak membuat para pengagum Uchiha membenci sosok pemuda yang masih dirahasiakan penampilannya itu. Minato sendiri selalu diserbu awak media ketika muncul di muka umum. Ia sangat mengutuk siapapun yang telah mengganggu kedamaian kehidupan putra kesayangannya.

.

Kediaman Uchiha sedang heboh. Para tetua sampai mengadakan pertemua penting untuk menyelesaikn masalah isu ini. Mereka berkumpul di kediaman utama Uchiha di Konoha yang menjadi tempat tinggal Madara dan Obito.

Para tetua sibuk mendiskusikan masalah isu yang menyebar di masyarakat. Madara, Fugaku dan Obito. Tiga orang pemimpin klan Uchiha hanya menatap para tetua klan yang sibuk beradu argumen satu sama lain. Tak jarang beberapa argumen mereka malah memberatkan bagi Naruto.

"Fugaku-sama. Anda harus segra melakukan sesuatu. Bila dibiarkan terus menerus maka nama Uchiha akan tercoreng." seorang tetua yang terlihat telah memasuki usia setengah abad mengajukan pendapatnya. lelaki itu bahkan terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Obito.

"Anda harus segera mengumumkan bahwa istri putra anda tidak hanya Naruto. Masih ada Sakura yang bisa di perlihatkan di muka umum sebagai menantu Uchiha." seorang wanita dengan rambut yang mulai memutih. Wanita tu bernama Satomi. Putri dan anak satu-satunya dari tetua Saito yang wafat lima tahun lalu dan menggantika posisi ayahnya sebagai penasehat klan Uchiha. Sejak awal menjabat sebagai tetua klan, wanita itu memang sangat membenci Naruto. Karena Naruto telah menggagalkan rencananya untuk menikahkan pitrinya Saya dengan Sasuke. "Harusnya anda dulu menikahkan putra anda dengan Saya. Dengan begitu isu seperti ini tidak akan pernah muncul dan anda tidak perlu menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk menimang cucu." lanjut wanita itu berusaha menghasut pemikiran Fugaku.

Para tetua yang lain mulai menahan nafas saat merasakan hawa dingin yang menyebar dari Madara. Seluruh keluarga Uchiha tahu bahwa sangat dilarang untuk menghina Naruto di hadapan Madara. Mereka mulai melirik satu sama lain saling menyalahkan. Obito hanya bisa berkeringat dingin. Jujur ia sangat kesal akan perkataan para tetua yang menghina Naruto, tapi buka itu yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Fugaku adalah orang yang tegas. Dia selalu berpikir dengan tenang dan mempertimbangkan segala sebab dan akibat dengan baik dan ia akan sangat marah jika keputusannya dipermasalhakan begitu saja.

"Satomi-san. Jika kita melakukan apa yang kau sarankan itu, masalah isu ini memang akan segera hilang. Tapi apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab jika para Uzumaki dan Senju kembali mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Uchiha?" Madara berujar dengan nada monoton. Ia berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak. "Setelah berpuluh tahun Uchiha bermusuhan dengan Senju dan berperang dingin dengan Uzumaki. Akhirnya aku bisa memutus rantai kebencian itu berasama Hashirama. Apa sekarang kau ingin Uchiha memulai perang lagi?"

"Tapi ini tidak ada hibungannya dengan Senju dan Uzumaki. Ini masalah Namikaze Naruto. Dia hanya seorang Namikaze yang bukan merupakan keturunan bangsawan jepang. Kita harusnya tidak dengan mudah menerimanya di keluarga ini!" wanita itu masih bersikeras. Baginya, walau putrinya tidak jadi menikah dengan Sasuke, setidaknya yang menjadi istri Sasuke bukanlah seorang lelaki.

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang telah melahirkan Namikaze Naruto!?" Fugaku akhirnya membuka suaranya. Dia sudah bersabar selama beraa di ruangan itu.

"U-uzumaki Kushina." Satomi berujar pelan.

"Dan kau tahu siapa Uzumaki Kushina itu?" tanya Fugaku lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang.

"Cu-cucu dari Uzumaki Mito dan Senju Hashi-rama."

"Dengan kepintaranmu, kau tentu tahu apa yang menjadi alasan Naruto di terima dikeluarga ini." lanjut Fugaku.

"Tapi kenapa tidak dinikahkan dengan Namikaze Kurama saja? Bukankah publik lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan Naruto?" wanita itu mesih berusaha.

"Terakhir ku ingat Itachi sedang berusaha mencairkan hati es gadis itu." Obito berujar pelan. Teringat dengan curhatan Itachi pada dirinya dan Shihui tentang ratu es keluarga Namikaze. "Kalian tentu tidak mau membuat Itachi murka kan?"

"Ti-tidak."seluruh tetua menundukkan kepala. Mereka masih ingat kekacauan yang di akibatkan oleh kemarahan Itachi. Sulung Uchiha itu mengamuk beberapa tahun lalu di ruang rapat itu ketika para tetua menyarankan agar ialah yang menikah dengan Naruto. Dan Obito serta Shisui yang harus menangani kemarahan pemuda itu. Beberapa lebam dan lecet memenuhi tubuh mereka sementara Itachi pergi begitu saja setelah mematahkan tiga kursi dan satu meja. Itachi tidak pulang selama seminggu dan tanpa kabar. Ketika para tetua akhirnya menyetujui Sasuke yang akan menikah dengan Naruto. Barulah Itachi menunjukkan batang hidungnya, bahkan ia datang dengan senyuman lebar tanpa henti. Setelah Shisui selidiki ternyata calon penerus klan Uchiha itu menginap di apartemen Kurama di Amerika.

"Jika tidak ada pendapat lagi maka aku akan mengambil keputusanku. Naruto akan dijaga dengan ketat. Aku tidak mau menantu dan cucuku terluka sedikitpun. Biarkan Aku dan Minato mengurus masalah isu ini. tugas kalian para Uchiha adalah memastikan menatu dan cucuku dalam keadaan baik dan tidak lecet sedikitpun. Pertemuan ini selesai!"

.

.

Sakura menatap layar tv di kamarnya. Berita di setiap stasuin tv dipenuhi dengan scandal *apa termasuk scandal?* menikahnya putra Namikaze Minato dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini tapi yang pasti beluarganya mulai menuding ibunyalah dalangnya. Perlahan ia mengelus perut besarnya yang dibalas dengan tendangan pelan. "Sabarlah Sarada. Apapun yang terjadi ayahmu pasti akan mencintaimu."

.

Sasuke duduk gelisah di kursi kebesarnnya. Menatap tumpukan berkas yang tak enyah juga semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di kantornya. Sesekali ia menatap naruto yang tampak merajuk di sofa panjang. Pemuda yang dicintainya itu tengah sibuk merajut syal merah sambil menggerutu ke overprotektivannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa ia terlalu berlebihan. Tapi posisi Naruto saat ini sedang tidak aman. Banyak penggemarnya yang akan berbuat nekat jika berhasil mengetahui siapa putra Minato itu. "Naru, jangan merajuk seperti itu. Ini sudah jam makan siang. Bagaimana jika kita keluar?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari Sasuke? Kau tahu aku harus menjalankan restoranku kan?"

"Paman Teuchi dan Ayame pasti bisa menggantikanmu dengan baik. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi tanpa pengawasan siapapun."

"Tapi di restouran ada banyak orang yang akan menjagaku Suke~"

"Aku tahu. Tapi banyak juga orang luar yang makan di sana. Ada saja kemungkinan orang-orang media menyelinap ke dalam kantormu." Sasuke bangun dari kursinya. Berjalan pelan menuju sofa panjanjang yang diduduki Naruto.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Suke. "

"Aku seperti ini karena mengkhawatirkanmu dan juga anak kita. Bersabarlah hingga masalah ini selesai. Kumohon."

"Hhh~ Baiklah."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto menyusuri jalan setapak ditaman dekat kediaman Uchiha. Ia berjalan dengan santai bersama Kyuubi, rubah peliharaannya. Terkadang ia akan tekikik geli ketika mengingat bahwa nii-chan nya sendiri yang menghadiahkan rubah itu padanya dan menaminya dengan namanya sendiri.

Sore itu Naruto mengenakan dress ibu hamil berwarna biru muda, rambut pirang pendeknya ditutupi wig pirang sepinggang. Ia mengenakan topi jerami lebar dengan pita merah. Sekilas ia akan terlihat seperti Kushina jika saja wignya berwarna merah.

Kandungannya sudah hampir menginjak bulan ke-8. beberapa minggu lagi putranya akan segera lahir. Ia tak sabar menimang putra yang telah ia idam-idamkan.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman. Ia berjalan tidak terlalu jau dari kediaman Uchiha, tapi itu tetap membebaninya. Selain itu ia juga tidak mau membuat Sasuke menghawatirkannya. Ia dapat melihat sosok Kagerou Uchiha yang diminta Fugaku menjadi bodyguard-nya. Ia makin yakin bahwa klan Uchiha dulunya adalah seorang ninja.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Sesekali mengelus perutnya yang besar. Sejak menyebarnya isu dirinya menikah dengan Sasuke, ia dilarang meninggalkan kediaman seorang diri. Selalu saja ada satu atau dua orang Uchiha yang akan mengawasinya kemanapun dia pergi.

"Menam-kun. Bersabarlah. Saat kau lahir nanti. Dunia akan meneriakkan namamu dengan penuh kekaguman." ujar Naruto merasakan tendangan dari bayinya. "Dan akakn aku pastikan tak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa menyakitimu."

.

Sai sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Ia baru saja selesai melukis pemandangan danau buatan di taman itu. Lukisannya sudah ia letakkan di mobil dan kali ini ia hanya ingin menikmati udara sore.

Sambil menggumamkan lagu ia menebar senyuman kepada seluruh pengunjung taman yang memperhatikannya, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya duduk di kursi taman tepat dibawah pohon rindang.

"Naruto-san?" Sapa Sai ragu, pasalnya sosok yang ada di depannya ini memiliki rambut panjang. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang ia temui di pesta Uchiha beberapa mingu lalu.

"Hm? Sai-san? Lama tak bertemu." ujar Naruto sopan. Kyuubi tengah bermain di hadapannya mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang.

"Ah, Naruto-san. Anda sendirian? Sasuke-kun dimana?" Sai mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Naruto. Menatap wajah berbingkai rambut pirang itu dengan seksama. Tanpa sadar rona merah samar terlukis di wajahnya.

"Sasuke sedang di kantor. Hari ini aku diam di rumah bersama Mikoto-kaa-san. Tapi karena bosan, makanya aku keluar."

"Apa tak masalah anda keluar seorang diri?"

"Kau tenang saja. Taman ini tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Uchiha, selain itu ada Kyuubi yang ikut denganku. Ngomomg-ngomong, Sai-san sedang apa disini?" Mata biru Naruto menatap Sai dengan penasaran. Sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda didepannya ini, ia merasa tidak asing. Ia merasa pernah melihat pemuda ini tapi ia lupa kapan tepatnya. "Sai-san. Apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tentusaja. Kita sebelumnya bertemu di pesta keluarga Uchiha kan?" jawab Sai menampilkan senyumnya.

"Tidak. Aku yakun pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum acara itu. Sai, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"..." Sai tak menjawab, hanya menampilkan senyuman yang tak juga hilang dari wajahnya, membuat Naruto semakin curiga.

.

"Aku pulang." Seru Sasuke ketika memsuki kediaman Uchiha-nya yang megah. Ia disambut oleh Sakura yang datang dari arah dapur membawa semangkuk salad. "Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun. KAu mau makan dulu atau mandi?" Sakura meletakkan saladnya di atas meja dan membantu Sasuke melepas mantel mepergiannya,

"Diaman Naruto?" Memang tak seperti biasanya Sakura yang menyambut kepulangannya. Biasanya setiap ia pulang, Naruto sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu sambil menonton acara hiburan di tv berasam ibunya, Mikoto.

"Naruto-kun sedang jalan-jalan ke taman." Sakura melipat mantel bepergian di tangannya dan membawanya menuju kamar Sasuke *kamar SasuNaru tepatnya*.

"Sendirian?" Sasuke mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di depannya.

"Dia pergi bersama Kyuubi. Ibu sudah mengijinkan."

Mendengar laporan itu Sasuke segera berbalik arah menuju ruang kerja. Meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan bergegas mencari Naruto. Ia tidak suka Naruto-nya keluar tanpa penjagaan.

Menyusuri taman dekat mansion yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama sahabat pirangnya, Sasuke mencari sosok Naruto diantara kerumunan orang.

 _'Kenapa sulit sekali menemukan dobe itu. Biasanya dia sangat mudah ditemukan.'_ Maklum saja. Naruto dari dulu memang sangat mudah ditemukan jika sedang bermain petak-umpet. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang yang menarik perhatian dan tidak bisa diam bahkan hanya untuk satu menit. Tingkah aktif dan suaranya yang bernada tinggi bila sedang bermain membuat ia mudah ditemukan. Bahkan hinga mereka menikah sifat Naruto yang begitu aktif dan tidak bisa diam itu tidak kunjung hilang.

Tapi sejak Naruto hamil sifatnya mulai berubah. Ia mulai lebih tenang dan berhati-hati. Lebih lebih mulai mengontrol emosinya. Mungkin karena dia trauma melihat wajah Sasuke yang babak belur sehabis dihajar Kyuubi. Salahkan mood-swing Naruto dan penyakit brocon Kyuubi. Naruto yang menangis karena salah satu ikan koinya mati dan sikap Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikan kesedihan-kegalauan-nya membuat Kyuubi berburuk sangka dan menghajar wajah tampan Sasuke hingga lebam-lebam. Untung ada Itachi dan Shihui yang memisahkan dua pemuda yang sedang bergulat panas itu.

Sejak saat itu Naruto mulai belajar mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tau Kyuubi sangat membenci Sasuke karena menduakannya. Setiap kakak sulunya melihat Sasuke, pandangan matanya selalu menajam penuh rasa membunuh. Ia tidak mau menjanda di usia mudah.

Kembali ke Sasuke. Pemuda itu mulai resah. Istri pirangnya itu tidak ada dimanapun. Apa dia tidak datang ke taman ini? Tapi hanya ini taman terdekat di kediamannya. Atau ia sudah pulang? Tapi tak mungkin mereka berselisih jalan. Atau Sakura berbohong? Tidak. Wanita itu tidak mungkin berbohong karena pelayan pasti akan melapor jika ia berbohong. Lalu dimana Naruto? Apa jangan-jangan dia diculik? Naruto itu cantik dan tubuhnya sangat seksi. hanya tinggal menambahkan wig panjang dan di kenaan dress saja dia sudah menjelma menjadi wanita yang melebihi kecantikan boneka barby.

"Dobe!" Seru Sasuke mulai kalap. Hell. Ini tidaklah berlebihan. Posisi Naruto akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak aman. mungkin saja ada stalker yang menculiknya lalu dijadikan model majal porn*. Sasuke saja kadang tidak tahan melihat tubuh sintal Naruto yang menggoda, apalagi lelaki diluar sana. Shit. Otaknya mulai berfikir tak jelas.

"Dobe!" Ia terus memanggil Naruto. Tidak mungkin ia menyerukan nama si pirang dihadapan orang banyak. Naruto bisa berada dalam masalah. Ditambah lagi pere pengunjung taman mulai memandangnya dengan heran. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengelilingi lapangan dengan pakaian kantor -minus jas- sambil mengumpat.

.

"Jadi kau Shimura Sai si pelukis terbaik lulusan Royal College of Art yang terkenal itu. Shin-senpai sering sekali mencerikan dirimu." Seru Naruto semangat. Pantas saja ia merasa pernah mengenal pemuda di hadapannya. Ternyata pemuda ini adalah adik angkat Shin seniornya di University of Tokyo.

"Jadi perkiraan saya benar bahwa andalah Naru-chan yang sering diceritakan Shin-nii. Dia dulu sering sekali memperlihatkan foto-foto kegiatannya dengan anda dan teman-teman seangkatannya di kampus." Sai tersenyum lebut. Pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu lancar. Tak ada kegugupan walaupun cara bicara Sai yang begitu formal. Seolah mereka sudah kenal dan berteman cukup lama.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Shin-senpai?" Naruto penasaran. Senior yang sudah seperti kakaknya itu setelah lulus tak ada terdengar kabarnya. Padahal terkadang Naruto masih m,endengar kabar tentang teman seniornya yang lain di media sosial. Seperti Fuu-senpai dan Torune-senpai yang kini terjun di dunia politik misalnya.

"Shin-nii menghilang setelah kudengar ia bertengkar dengan Ayah." Ujar Sai lirih. Sai dan Shin bukanlah saudara kandung. Mereka saudara yang diangkat oleh salah satu keluarga Shimura yang tidak memilki keturunan. Keluarga Shimura memang terkenal dengan kebiasaan mengangkat anak yatim-piatu ketika istri mereka tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan. Dan tentu itu tidaklah murah. Ada konsekwensi yang harus dibayar oleh si anak.

"Be-bertengkar?"

"Ya. Anda tahu keluarga utama Shimura tidak memiliki penerus sah. Mereka mengangkat anak yatim-piatu dan mendidik mereka dibidang politik dan hukum. Yang terbaik akan di jadikan penerus keluarga. Shin-nii lebih menyukai dunia bisnis dan kemanusiaan. Ia bertengkar sengit dengan ayah yang memaksanya melanjutkan kuliah dibidang politik. Setelah bertengkar, keesokan harinya ia menghilang. Bahkan namanya telah dihapis dari daftar keluarga."

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimaan Sai-san?"

"Aku- membuat beberapa kesepakatan dengan Ayah agar aku diijinkan mengambil program studi seni lukis." Senyum diwajah Sai tidak luntur. Seolah senyum itu sudah terlukis abadi diwajahnya. Tak ada raut sedih ataupun terluka. Tapi Naruto tetap dapat merasakan kesedihan dari mata Sai. Tidak hanya ada kesedihan, tapi juga amarah dan dendam yang pastinya Naruto tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Dobe. Disini kau rupanya." Suara bariton yang tak asing menghentikan aksi tatap mata galau kedua pemuda itu. Sasuke datang dengan tubuh berbalut kemeja kerja berpeluh tak lupa Kyuubi yang ada di gendongannya. Sepertinya Kyuubi mengajak Sasuke mengelilingi lapangan terlebiuh dahulu sebelum mengantarkannya ke hadapan Naruto. "Ini sudah hampir gelap. Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke menurunkan Kyuubi dan memasangkan tali di leger si rubah.

"Baiklah." Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggandengnya. Kyuubi sudah siap menuntun mereke kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. "Sampai jumpa lagi Sai-san. Tolong kabari aku jika kau mendapat kabar tentang Senpai." Ujar Narito berpamitan.

Sai menatap kepergian pasangan suami istri itu menjauh. perlahan ia mengambil dompetnya dan membukanya. Matanya memandang lembut pada dua figur yang tercetak jelas di foto didalam dompernya. Dua orang pemuda dengan latar rak-rak penih buku bisnis dan manajemen. Seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi memiliki rambut abu-abu gelap tengan menutupi mulutnya dengan buku manajemen tingkat lima dan headset menyumbat teingana. Sementara seorang pemuda lagi bermabut pirang dengan tigar garis halus di masing-masing pipi nya bersandar di pundak lelaki sebelumnya. Mata pemuda pirang itu terpejam tenang dengan mengenakan headphone.

"Shin-nii. Benar yang kau katakan. Saat aku bertemu dengannya, saat itulah akan mengerti betapa kau menciantai pemuda ini." Ujar Sai lirih mengelus wajah pemuda berambut abu-abu gelap.

 **TBC**

 _Denpasar. 4 Maret 2017_

 _1509k_


	8. Chapter 8

Sai berdiri dihadapan lelaki yang telah menjadi walinya sejak ia berusia enak tahun. Lelaki itu tampak membaca sebuah kertas dengan foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Dalam hatinya Sai berpikir resah. Apa yang diinginkan oleh lelaki tua di hadapnnya ini? "Sai, sesuai janjimu dulu. Kau akan melakukan apapun perintahku jika aku mengijinkamu mengambil jurusan seni lukis." Ucap lelaki itu pelan. Mata kirinya yang tidak tertutup perban menatap Sai tajam. Ia melempat dokumen yang di bacanya kehadapan Sai. Tersebar di bawah kaki pemuda berkulit pucat yang berdiri mematung melihat sosok yang ada di dalam foto. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu-" ujar lelaki itu keji.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sai menatap bocah berambut abu-abu gelap didepannya dengan senyum cerah. Shin, teman pertama sekaligus satu-stunya yang ia miliki tengah bebincang mengenai gambar yang dirinya buat di kertas kusam. Mengagumi gambar sederhana namun indah yang di buat oleh anak berusia 6 tahun tersebut.

"Sai, kau sangat pintar menggambar. kau pasti cocok dan bisa menjadi seorang pelukis. Suatu saat nanti aku ingin melihat lukisanmu yang indah." ujar anak itu dengan senyum secerah mentari.

Masa kanak-kanak yang menyenangkan dalam wilayah kumuh tempat mereka yang terlantar berkumpul. Nonou Yakushi, wanita yang menjadi ibu kepala tempat ia dibesarkan merawat mereka penuh kasih sayang, selalu ada senyum lebit di wajah wanita itu ketika menatap anak-anak yang bermain dihalaman panti yang berdebu. Namun senyum itu tak selamanya terlukis. Saat lelaki tua penuh perban itu datang dan mengambil Yakushi-kun, putra satu-satunya dari Nonou, senyum itu menghilang. Nonou, sosok yang sudah Sai anggap sebagai ibunya kini selalu menatap anak-anak panti dengan senyum sendu. Seberapa keraspun ia dan anak yang lainnya untuk menyenangkan hati sang Ibu, tak ada satupun yang berhasil melenyapkan kesedihan itu.

Sai kecil yang malang, dengan pemikirannya yang masih kanak-kanak ia membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Bila ia tersenyum maka sang ibu akan membalas senyumnya. Maka ia mulai memasang senyuman itu di wajahnya. Hari pertama ia sulit mengendalikan senyumnya. Hari ke tiga ia mulai terbiasa. setelah satu minggu ia bisa melakukannya tanpa harus memikirkannya. Minggu ke tiga itu menjdi kebiasaan barunya dan setelah sebulan ia mulai kesulitan memasang ekspresi lain selain senyum itu.

Shin, kakak angkatnya menyadari keanehan Sai. anak itu mulai berusaha membuat Sai memasang ekspresi lain tapi gagal. Senang, sedih, marah, kesal, kecewa semuanya diperlihatkan dengan senyum yang sama.

"Sai. Jika kau tidak bisa lagi mengubah ekspresimu maka terusah tersenyum, tapi teruslah melukis. Melukislah sesuai suasana hatimu. Sedih, senang, kesal, kecewa, marah. luapkan semuanya pada lukisanmu. Aku akan selalu bisa mengerti arti dari setiap gambarmu."

Kata-kata Shin saat itu melekat erat ke otaknya. ' _Teruslah menggambar, aku ingin melihat lukisanmu suatu saat nanti_.', ' _Teruslah melukis, tumpahkan semua perasaanmu disana._ '

Maka Sai terus menggambar, ia terus melukis. Nonou sangar senang akan lukisannya. Selalu ada rasa bangga di hati Sai ketika ia berhasil membuat sang ibu kagum dengan lukisannya. Ia mulai bisa menemukan impian dan kebahagiaannya.

Tapi semua kembali di hancurkan ketika lelaki penuh perban itu datang. Merebut dirinya dan Shin dari tangan sang ibu.

'Shin, Sai. Kalian adalah saudara. Apapun yang terjadi dimasa depan nanti. Kalian harus saling mendukung dan mendampingi. Ingatlah. Kalian adalah Saudara.'

Pesan terakhir sang Ibu sebelum mereka meninggalkan panti untuk selamanya menjadi tali kekang yang mengikat hubungan dua anak itu.

 _ **End Flashback**_

.

.

Kandunga Naruto menginjak bulan kesembilan. Seminggu duakali ia akna pergi ke taman dan bertemu dengan Sai. Menceritakan banyak hal tentang masakecil mereka masing-masing. Tentang kese3harian mereka dengan Shin dulu, tentang Ino danyang lainnya.

sampai saat ini isu mengenai pernikahan Sasuke masih hangat dibicarakan. Bahkan ada beberapa fans yang sampai menstalker kediaman Uchiha untuk mengungkap isu tersebut. Untungnya para penjaga dan pelayan berhasil menanganinya. Hal ini membaut Naruto tidak bebas walaupun berada di dalam rumah. Ia selalu mengenakan dress panjang dan wig untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Sasuke juga sangat menghawatirkan kesehatan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu dilarang keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Pemeriksan Narutopun dilakukan di kediaman Uchiha. Tsunade dan Orochimaru datang sendiri ke kediaman Uchiha untuk memeriksa Naruto. Sementara Sakura juga harus ikut menyesuaikan. Ia juga tidak diijinkan untuk meninggalkan kediaman tanpa penjagaan karena usia kandungannya memasuki usia 8 bulan. Hal ini membuat Sakura jengah, apalagi sasuke memberikan perhatian penuh kepada naruto yang beberapa hari lagi akan melahirkan.

.

Sabtu sore. Sakura meminta ijin untuk jalan-jalan ke taman. Ia ditemani Satoshi pemuda dari keluarga cabang Uchiha. Sakura merasa bosan dikediaman yang luas tanpa kegiatan, berbeda dengan naruto yang masih harus mengerjalan laporan keuangan restorannya dan Sasuke yang memiliki tugas kantor yang di kerjakan di rumah.

"Suke, aku mau ke taman, kau ikut?" ajak Naruto ketika ia telah menyelsaikan laporan keuangannya.

"Hmm. Sepertinya tidak bisa. Kau pergilah duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul. Ingat ajak Kagero" jawab Sasuke, laporan yang harus ia kerjakan tidak banyak, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang harus diperiksa dengan teliti. Itu memperlambat pekerjaannya.

.

Taman sangat ramai sore itu. Seperti biasa Naruto datang dengan dress dan rambut pirang panjang, topi jerami lebarnya melindungi matanya dari silaunya sinar matahari Kyuubi berjalan dengan riang di sampingnya. Ia berjalan menuju kursi taman tempat ia biasa berbincang dengan Sai. Duduk dengan tenang ia melihat pemandangan taman yang ramai. Matanya mengelilingi taman, melihat hal yang menarik sampai ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pink sedang duduk di kursi taman dengan tiga orang wanita mengerumuninya. ' _Sakura?_ '

Naruto dapat melihat tiga wanita itu tengah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi geram.

Apapun yang dikatakan tiga wanita itu, Naruto tidak menyukainya. Maka Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju tempat Sakura dan tiga wanita itu berada. Kyuubi masih mengikuti di sampingnya. "Sakura?" Sapa Naruto tenang.

"Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan terkejut. IA tahu jika Naruto sering datang kemari. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menemukannya dalam posisi yang sedang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ada apa? Diaman Satoshi-kun?" Tanya Naruto lagi, tidak memperhatikan tatapan kesal dari tiga wanita di sampingnya.

"Satoshi seda-"

"Nona. Kau kenal wanita murahan ini?" satu dari tiga wanita itu menatap Naruto.

"Begitulah, kalian ada perlu apa dengannya?" tanya Naruto santai, wajah manisnya memancarkan keramahan.

"Wanita ini yang memaksa untuk menikah dengan Sasuke-ku. Aku tidak terima dia menikai Sasuke-kun. Pasti dia mengencam Sasuke-kun dengan kehamilannya ini. Aku yakin anak yang di kandungnya bukanlah anak Sasuke-kun." Seru wanita itu emosi, jari telunjuknya yang berkuku runcing teracung di hadapan Sakura membuat istri kedua Sasuke terhina.

"Enak saja kau bicara. Anak ini jelas-jelas anak Sasuke-kun! Aku sudah menikah sah dengannya." Ucap Sakura keberatan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Heh. Kau? Istri sah Sasuke-kun? Yang benar saja! Istri Sasuke-kun itu putra Namikaze-sama! Dan aku yakin dia bukan wanita murahan sepertimu!" seru wanita itu lagi, dangunya terangkat tinggi dan matanya menatap Sakura merendahkan.

"Heh! Kau tau apa tentang Aku dan Sasuke-kun? Kau kan hanya orang luar." Seru Sakura tak mau kalah. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menatap kebingungan. Dia paling tidakbisa mengahadapi wanita yang tengah bertengkar.

"Aku tahu siapa kau! Kau! Haruno Sakura perebut pacar orang! Jangan bilang kau lupa pada Akira Ishiwaka! Gara-gara kau pernikahan kami batal. Kau wanita tidak tahu diri yang merebut calon Suamiku! Dan sekarang kau merusak keluarga Uchiha."

Wajah Sakura merah padam. Ia tidak menyangka aib nya di masalalu akan di bongkar dihadapan banyak orang. Ditambahlagi Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk menutip hal itu. Dia sudah memutuskan Akira Ishiwaka sebelum mendekati Sasuke. Ia tidak percaya bahwa calon istri lelaki itu akan menemuinya. "Oh, jadi kau Tayuya Hirosuke, wanita yang di khianati menjelang hari pernikahannya itu. Kasian sekali nasibmu." ucap Sakura meremehkan wanita berambut merah yang sedari awal mengcacimakinya.

"Kau! Dasar wanita murahan!" Seru Tayuya dan mendorong Sakura hingga wanita itu hampir terjatuh. Tak mau kalah Sakura balas melawan dan aksi dorongpun terus terjadi.

Naruto menatap bingung. Ia tidak mau terlibat dalam pertengkaran tapi ia juga tidak bisa membuarkan Sakura disakiti. Ia tidak mau Sasuke kehilangan bayinya. Sementara Naruto tengah kebingungan, dua teman dari Tayuya malah sibuk mengabadikan aksi pertengharan itu dengan smartphone-nya.

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun. Menonton pertengkaran dua wanita dengan berbisik-bisik penuh tanya. Namun tak ada yang melerai. Naruto menatap kerumunan orang yang semakin banyak. ia harus segera menghentikan pertengkaran itu sebelum mereka saling melukai. Baru saja ia hendak berteriak, ia merasakan dorongan dibelakang punggungnya membuat ia jatuh menabrak Sakura yang hendak menampar Tayuya.

"NARUTO-SAN!"

.

Sai baru saja tiba di taman saat orang-orang berkerumun di dekat tempat ia biasanya menunggu Naruto. Awalnya ia tidak perduli, tapi ia melihat lelaki yang dikenalnya mengendap-endap menuju remunan dan ia menemukan sosok berambut pirang di tenngah kerumunan itu.

Perasaan buruk langsung menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Lelaki itu, Torune. Tangan kanan Danzo. Apa yang dilakukan tangan kanan Danzo disini?

Sai berlari dengan cepat menuju kerumunan, berusaha menghentikin firasat buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi Sai terlambat, saat ia tiba dikerumunan itu ia telah menemukan Naruto terduduk memebang perutnya dengan darah yang mengalir dari sela kakinya.

"NARUTO-SAN!"

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Bulu kuduk sasuke meremang ketika menerima kabar buruk itu dari Kagero. Ia ingin sekali memenggal kepala Kagero walau ia tau itu mustahil untuk dilakukan.

[Saat ini Naruto-sama dan sakura-sama telah dibawa ke RS Konoha. Tsunade-sama dan Orochimaru-sama yang menangani Naruto-sama secara langsung. Untuk Sakura-sama dia-]

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Kau siaga di tempat Sakura saja bersama Satoshi."

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dalam hatinya berkecambuk berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi pada Naruto dan anak-anaknya. Bagaimana jika Menma tidak selamat? Bagaimana jika Sarada juga tidak selamat? Bagaimana jika ia kehilangan Naruto?

.

Sai duduk termenung di depan ruang operasi Naruto. Masih terbayang kejadian beberapa menit lalu yang hampir membuatnya jantungan. Ia melihat jelas Naruto didorong dari belakang oleh Torune lalu menabarka Sakura dan mereka berdua terjatuh. Ketika sampai di tengah kerumunan, yang Sai dengar pertama kali adalah teriakan sakit Naruto dan darah yang mengalir. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melihat Sakura yang juga tengah merintih kesakitan. Ia segera memapah Naruto dan memasukkannya ke mobil, membawanya secepat mungkin menuju RS Konoha. Ketika sampai di RS Konoha, para perawat dan dokter segera memanggil Tsunade Senju. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui keadaan Naruto.

Tangan pucat Sai terkepal erat. Ia masih ingat dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Torune tadi sore. Bukankah Torune mengenal Naruto? Mereka bahkan sering melakukan kegiatan berasama saat di kampus dulu. Ini semua pasti perbuatan Danzo. Setelah Shin sekarang ia ingin mencelakai Naruto.

"Yugao-san. Aku ingin minta tolong. Tolong selidiki kejadia yang terjadi tadi sore di Taman Konoha." Ucap Sai kepada wanita yang ada di sebrang telfon. "Pastikan semuanya terungkap."

.

Ketika Sasuke tiba di depan ruang oprasi, ia bisa melihat Kagerou dan Sai yang sedang terduduk gelisah. Dengan langkah cepat ia menerjang Kagerou dan menahannya di dinding. "Mengapa. Kau. Tidak. Menjaga. Istriku!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Kagerou dapat melihat amarah dan kebencian di mata Sasuke yang mulai berubah warna.

"Maaf, Sasuke-sama. Saat kejadian saya sedang membelikan pesanan yang diminta Naruto-sama." Ucap Kagerou jujur. Naruto memang sempat meminta dibelikan beberapa cemilan sebelum sampai di kursi taman tempat biasanya ia duduk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melindunginya?" kali ini Sasuke menatap Sai yang masih terduduk.

"Aku tiba saat Naruto sudah ada didalam kerumunan orang. Aku segera berlari kearahnya ketika aku melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan masuk ke kerumunan. Ketika aku sampai di kerumunan, Naruto dan Sakura sudah tersimpuh di tanah."

"Orang mencurigakan? Kau tahu seperti apa penampilannya?" Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan kini menatap Sai dengan curiga.

"Aku ingat. Rambutnya hitam, lebih tinggi beberapa centi dariku. ia mengenakan mantel hitam berkerah tinggi yang menutupi hingga mulutnya dan ia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam."

"Kita akan bahas ini nanti. Apa sudah ada info mengenai Naruto dan Sakura?"

"Sakura-sama telah selesai melahirkan. Bayi erempuan anda lahir prematur dan sedang di rawat intensif. Saat ini Sakura-sam sedang di jaga oleh Satoshi. Untuk Naruto-sama sampai saat ini belum ada perkembangan."

Tak selang 35 menit Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan kembar Namikaze telah datang. Mereka datang dengan terburu-buru. Mereka berdelapan masih menunggu operasi Naruto sembari menyampaikan kabar kepada kerabat mereka.

Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih dua jam akhirnya Tsunade keluar dari ruang operasi. ia disambutu deretan pertanyaan dari Sasuke dan Fugaku.

"Bayinya selamat. Naruto perlu banyak istirahat. Tadi ia empat tak sadarkan diri dan kekuarngan darah. Tapi tak perlu khawatir. Kami punya banyak persediaan donor darah khusus untuk Naruto. Setelah dipindah ke ruang perawatan. Kalian bisa masuk satu-persatu untuk melihat Manma."

.

"Kakashi. Aku ingin menyelidiki seluruh kamera CCTV yang ada di taman hari ini. Terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto dan aku ingin kau menemukan pelakunya. Jika ini berhubungan dengan Danzo, maka selidiki sampai ke akar-akarnya. Aku ingin lelaki tua itu mendekam di penjara."

MataMinato berkilat tajam. Seusai mendapat kabar dari Tsunade mengenai Naruto, ia segera memerintahkan Kakashi untuk bergerak. Aapun yang terjadi dia akan melindungi putra bungsu manisnya.

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terbaring di atas kasur rumah sakit. tubuhnya tampak lemah tapi ekspresi bahagia tersirat jelas dari matanya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangan dari sosok bayi mungil yang tertidur di samping ranjangnya. Bayi mungil berambut hitam legam dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing sisi wajahnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan mencium kening pemuda berambut pirang itu. Membisikkan kata-kata penuh pujian dan ucapan terimakasih kepada lelaki yang amat ia cintai.

"Bayi yang sehat." Ucap Madara yang datang paling terakhir, menata Menma dengan binar mata kagum. "Semoga dia mengikuti sifat Fugaku yang stoik ataw Hashirama yang dobe." gumam lelaki tua itu sambil mengelus pipi gempal Menma yang tertidur.

Fugaku hanya mengerutkan alis mendengar gumaman ayahnya. Kapan ayah tuanya ini akan sadar bahwa dialah sumber segala kekakuan di keluarga ini.

"Yang pasti dia akan semanis Naru-chan." Kurama menatap keponakan barunya dengan mata berbinar haru. Itachi masih setia menemani wanita berambut jingga itu, membatin kapan ia akan bisa seperti Sasuke. Merasakan kebahagiaan ketika anak pertama mereka lahir. Yah, masih ada banyak waktu untuk menundukkan hati liar Kurama yang senang berpetualang.

"Apa sudah ada yang menengok Sarada?" tanya Mikoto yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang bersama Fugaku.

"Aku sudah melihatnya." Madara mensusukkan dirinya di sofa single disamping Fugaku. Ruang VVIP yang disediakan Tsunade memberikan fasilitas lengkap bagaiakn rumah sendiri. "Penampilannya tidak ada bedanya dengan para Uchiha lainnya. Tidak ada fariasi sedikitpun. Mungkin karena gen Uchiha terllau kuat."

Mikoto hanya bisa speechless mendengar pendapat mertuanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura kan bukan berasal dari kaln yang kuat. Sampai saat ini klan yang berhasil menandingi gen Uchiha hanya Uzumaki, Senju dan Hyuuga. Itupun karena mereka berasal dari akar yang sama." ujar Fugaku tenang. Menyeruput kopi hitam yang sebelumnya dibuatkan oleh Kurama.

"Karena ini pernikahan diluar klan Uchiha pertama, pasti Menma yang paling beda ya." Mikoto menatap cucunya dengan berbinar. Ia sangat menginginkan bayi mungil yang berbeda dengan Uchiha kebanyakan. Rambut hitam, kulit putih, wajah stoik. Itu semua sudah biasa ada di klan Uchiha. Mikoto dan Fugaku menginginkan keturunan yang unik. Berbeda dengan keluarga Uchiha lainnya. "Aku harap matanya tidak onix." lanjut Mikoto lagi.

"Tenang saja. Matanya sangat indah. Bagitu bagaikan langit dimusim panas. tapi juga begitu gelap seperti lautan dalam. Mata seorang Namikaze." ucap Naruto bangga. Diantara mereka diruangan itu, hanya Naruto yang sempat melihat mata Menma. Mata seorang Namikaze.

"Kapan Sarada bisa dipindahkan dari ruang inkubator?" Tanya Fugaku kepada Sasuke.

"Kata Sizune, Sarada suda 6 - 10 hari lagi sudah bisa dibawa keluar."

"Kalau begitu, setelah keluar nanti. Segera bawa kemari. Jangan beritahu Sakura. Aku akan mengurus akte Sarada sesuai perjanjian dengan Kizashi. Mulai hari ini Sarada akan diasuh dan dibesarkan oleh Naruto, bersama dengan Menma." Ujar Fugaku mutlak.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura berteriak marah kepada ayah dan ibunya yang menjenguknya di Rumah Sakit. Ini semua disebabkan karena ia tidak diijinkan menemui putrinya yang kini telah dirawat di ruangan Naruto. Bukan hanya tidak mendapatkan cinta Sasuke, tetapi ia juga harus kehilangan putrinya. Padahal ia berharap dengan kelahiran putrinya maka ia masih bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk merebut Sasuke."Kenapa ayah harus melakukan hal ini? Bukankah ayah sangat senang ketika aku menikah dengan Sasuke? Kenapa sekarang ayah malah menyulitkan jalanku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke?"

"Sakura. Seperti yang ayah katakan dulu. Kau menikahi Sasuke-kun karena perjanjian yang telah ayah dan Fugaku-sama setujui. Tanpa perjanjian itu, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa menikahi Sasuke." Kizashi berusaha menenangkan sang putri. Mebuki hanya menonton dari pinggir ruangan. Berfikir bagaimana cara keluar dari masalah ini.

"Kita bisa menuntut Uchiha karena melakukan penculikan anak." usul Mebuki.

"Tidak bisa. Hak asuh anak Sakura dengan Sasuke secara penuh ada di tangan keluarga Uchiha."

"Ck. Sebenarnya perjanjian konyol apa yang kau lakukan dengan para Uchiha? Kau sadar kau sedang mempermalukan nama Haruno? Kenapa kau tidak pernah berfikir dengan lebih baik?" Ujar Mebuki dengan nada tinggi. Wanita itu tampak sangar kesal dengan ketelodaran yang dilakukan suaminya.

"Ini semua untuk menutupi hutang yang kau buat Mebuki!" Mata Kizashi yang awalnya menatap putrinya dengan lembut kini menatap Mebuki dengan tajam. "Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa selama ini kau menggunakan uang perusahaan dengan semaumu. Kau menghambur-hamburkan uang dan menumpuk hutang. Perusahaan kita hampir saja bangkrut bila Uchiha tidak mengulurkan bantuan!"

"Oh! Jadi karena Uchiha sudah membantu kita, maka sekarang dia ingin merebut cucuku dengan seenaknya! Begitu?"

"Bukan dengan seenaknya! Isi perejanjiannya memang seperti itu!"

"Memangnya perjanjian apa yang ayah katakan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu sedikitpun? Aku yang menikah disini! Kenapa malah aku yang tidak tahu apapun?"

"Memangnya kau akan tetap menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke jika kau tahu salah satu isi perjanjian adalah kau harus menyerahkan anakmu kepada keluarga Uchiaha secara sah? "

"Tentu saja! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun!"

"Apa kau akan tetap melakukannya jika posisimu di keluarga Uchiha hanya sebagai selir dari Sasuke. Sebagai seorang wanita yang bertugas memberikan anak?"

"!? Apa maksud ayah?"

"Ada 4 isi dari perjanjian yang aku dan Fugaku-sama tandatangani.

1\. Kau hanya akan menjadi istri ke-2.

2\. Kau hanya diijinkan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha selama kau mengandung.

3\. Hak asuh anak yang kau lahirkan secara sah adalah milik Sasuke.

4\. kau tidak akan pernah diijinkan mengasuh anaknmu dan menemuinya sampai anakmu berusia 13 tahun.

Ayah sudah berusaha agar kau mendapatkan posisi sebagai istri dari Sasuke. Bahkan awalnya keluarga Uchiha hanya ingin meminjam rahimmu! Dengan 4 syarat tersebutu Uchiha memberikan keluarga kita tunjangan dana dan mengembalikan nama baik Haruno yang telah kau dan ibumu rusak. "

"Aku? Merusak nama baik keluarga Haruno? Ayah pasti bercanda!"

"Ayah tahu kau telah merebut calon suami gadis bernama Tayuya. Ayah tahu kau juga dulu pernah menyabotase ujian kedokteran yang dilakukan Shiho. Itu penyebab kau dikeluarkan dari Akademi kebidanan milik keluarga Senju kan? Ayah juga tahu Ibumu beberapa kali melakukan hubungan gelap dengan para kolega Ayah dan beberapa pejabat pemerintahan. Ayah tak akan ragu jika Ibumu juga berhubungan dengan Shimura-san!"

.

.

Dua minggu dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Akhirnya Naruto, Menma dan Sarada pulang ke kediaman Uchiha di antar oleh Itachi dan dua kembar Namikaze. Sementara itu Sasuke tengah mengantar Sakura menuju kediaman Uchia cabang yang ada di Oto. Wanita keluarga Haruto itu hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan di asingkan dan tidak diijinkan menemui putrinya hingga 13 tahun mendatang.

Smentara Sasuke mengantar Sakura. Naruto di bantu Mikoto tengah menidurkan Menma dan Sarada di kamar bayi yang sebelumnya merupakan kamar milik Sakura. Kamar itu telah di rombak ulang, Sai diminta khusus oleh Naruto untuk mendekor setiap dindingnya.

Bagi Naruto, baik Menma maupun Sarada tidaklah ada bedanya. Mereka berdua merupakan putra putri Sasuke yang artinya juga merupakan putra-putrinya. Ia akan memastikan mereka bedua tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang sama dan membanggakan keluarga Uchiha.

Seminggu dalam masa perawatan, dengan bantuan Kakashi dan Yugao pelaku pendorongan dari Naruto berhasil di tangkap. Pelakunya Torune, lengkapnya Shimura Torune. Anak angkat dari kerabat Danzo dan lelaki selingkuhan Mebuki.

Berita itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat dan membuat posisi Danzo menurun. Isu putra Minato yang menikahi Sasuke bahkan terlupakan begitu saja ketikan nama Haruno Mebuki, wanita sosialita yang sering menghadiri pesta-pesta selebritis itu ada dalam catatan pribadi Torune.

Kizashi sendiri tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolong sang istri. Jika ia mengambil pilihan yang salah maka Uchiha bisa saja menghancurkan perusahaan milik keluarganya dengan mudah.

Namun walaupun keluarga Danzo disandung kasus tersebut, posisi Minato tetap tidak aman mengingat dia bukan keturunan asli Konoha. Keluarag Namikze adalah keluarga bangsawan Inggris yang pada tahun 1949 datang ke Konoha untuk membuka usaha. Berbekal pendidikan yang telah didapat di Inggris, keluarga itu berhasil mendirikan perusahaan Rasengan Corp. dan meraup keuntungan besar selama bertahun-tahun hingga kekayaannya bisa disetarakan dengan harta milik keluarga bangsawan Konoha yang saat itu adalah Senju, Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Dulunya keluarga bangsawan sangat sulit menerima keberadaan Namikaze yang merupakan orang asing. Ketika Jiraiya berhasil mempersunting Tsunade dan Minato lahir serta beteman dengan Kushiha yang merupakan putri sulung bangsawan Uzu, barulah para bangsawan mulai membuka diri. Uchiha, terutama Fugaku mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Minato dan menjalin tali persahabatan hingga saat ini.

.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak Sakura ditinggalkan di kediaman milik Uchiha cabang ini. Di kediaman itu ia hanya ditemani tiga orang pelayan wanita, satu orang tukang kebun dan satu orang satpam. Kediaman itu terdapat di pinggir hutan. Jika saja ia tidak sedang diasingkan, ia pasti akan menyukai tempat itu sebagai tempat untuk berlibur.

Dari TV berukuran 14 inc nya ia melihat berita kemenangan Minato dalam pemilihan Gubernur dan ditahannya pelaku pendorongan Naruto. Lelaki itu, Torune anak buah Danzo. Sementara itu kabar ibunya menghilang entah kemana. Ia yakin ibunya sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Tililililit~ *maunya suara hp*

"Hallo Ibu?"

[Sakura, kau dimana?]

"Ada apa ibu menanyakanku?"

[Aku dengar para Uchiha membuangmu. Sudah aku peringati kau dulu. Seharusnya kau ikuti perintahku dan kau tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Sekarang kau tidak hanya di buang oleh para Uchiha, tetapi kau juga dilarang untuk menemui anakmu sendiri. Bukankah ini menyakitkan? Sebagai seorang ibu aku mengerti pera-]

"Bukankah ini semua juga karena ibu? Jika saja ibu tidak berfoya-foya. Ayah tidak akan perlu menjual anakku kepada para Uchiha itu."

[Bukankah kau akan tetap melakukanya karena kau tergila-gila kepada Uchiha Sasuke?]

"Jika ibu menelfon hanya untuk menyindirku. Lebih baik hentikan saja. Walaupun aku terasingkan. Uchiha masih mau mengirimkan uang bulanan dalam jumlah cukup besar padaku. Ibu sendiri bagaimana? Apakah ayah masih mau mengurusmu?"ucap Sakura sarkastik lalu menutup sambungan telepon begitu saja. Ia menatap berita gosip tv. Memperlihatkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan dua bayi di tangan mereka.

"Sabar Sarada. Ibu pasri akan menjemputmu.

.

 **TBC**


	11. Pertemuan Kecil

**A\N : Full flashback SasuNaru dan keluarga**

.

.

"Kaa-chan kita mau kemana?" bocah kecil bersurai gelap itu menarik tangan sang ibu yang ada di genggaman. Mata onix bulatnya menatap dengan penasaran kepada sebuah mansion yang ada di depannya. "Itu lumah ciapa?" lajutnya terkagum-kagum melihat bangunan besar bergaya eropa dengan halaman luas penuh rumput hijau dan pepohonan.

"Itu rumah teman Kaa-chan. Sasu akan bertemu teman baru di sana." Ujar sang ibu dengan senyum lembut plus bahagia. Senyuman itu menular pada bocah kecil itu.

"Teman balu? Cepelti apa?" Penasaran, biasanya sang ibu sangat melarangnya berdekatan dengan orang asing selain keluarga besarnya. Oleh karena itu dia belum memiliki teman sepermainan yang bisa di ajak memperebutkan mainan dan saling mengejek.

"Namanya Naru. Dia lebih kecil beberapa bulan dari Sasu. Dia anak yang manis dan menggemaskan. Sasu pasti akan senang ketika mengenalnya." Sambil berjalan menyusuri taman yang luas Mikoto menerangkan tentang sosok yang akan menjadi teman sepermainan putra kecilnya.

"Benalkan?" Tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di depan pintu mansion yang besar. Pintu itu berwarna coklat kayu dan menjulang tinggi di hadapan si Uchiha kecil.

"Tentu saja." Jawab sang ibu hedak menekan bel. Namun sebelum bel sempat di tekan, pintu besar itu telah terbuka terlebih dahulu dan menampilkan sosok wanita bersuari merah panjang yang menerjang sang ibu membuat Sasuke menjerit ketika melihat yang ibu terjatuh dengan wanita bersurai merah itu di pelukannya.

"Miko-chan~ Aku kangen sekali padamu~" Seru wanita itu riang, ia mendudukkan diri dihadapan Mikoto dan memandang Sasuke dengan penasaran. "Heee~ ini Sasuke-kun? Sudah sebesar ini? Wah cepat sekali! Naru, Naru sini. Ada Sasuke-kun." wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam mansion itu, memanggil sosok kecil yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuh dua sosok berambut jingga.

"Cacuke?" Ujar sosok kecil bersurai pirang itu imut, kepalanya mengintip malu-malu dari balik tubuh sang kakak. Mata biru indah anak itu memandang bocah lain yang masih berdiri disamping sang ibu. "Cuke?" Dengan perlahan dan agak ragu ia keluar dari persembunyian amannya dan meraih tangan sang ibu yang masih terulur. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok kesil dihadapannya yang balik menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Naluto decu. Yolochiku." Tangan gembul berbalut kulit tan itu terulur menunggu jabatan tangan dari pemuda berkulit putih didepannya. Mata biru itu berbinar senang dan senyum cerah terukir ketika tangan putih kecil menjabat tangannya.

"Cacuke Uchiha decu."

.

"Cuke! Lihat Kyuu-niichan kaci Nalu hadiah lubah. Namanya Kyuubi. Kyuu-chan ini Cuke." Naruto memperkenalkan rubah merah hadiah ulang tahun dari sang kakak. Ketika kakak lelakinya memberikannya seekor rubah sebagai hadiah, kakak perempuannya-Kurama- malah memberikannya satu set dress Cinderela kepada sang adik lengkap dengan wig pirang panjang, tiara dan sepatu kacanya. 'Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto terlalu imut untuk seorang anak lelaki.' Ucap Kurama saat ditanya kenapa memberikan hadiah seperti itu kepada Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tampak mendekap anak rubah dengan erat. Entah kenapa terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Mungkin karena Naruto sedang memeluk anak rubah?

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa tidak ingin memalingkan pandangan dari bocah pirang yang masih asik mengelus kepala rubah di pelukannya.

.

.

Umur enam tahun. Kini Sasuke dan Naruto sudah memasuki kelas 1 sekolah dasar. Mereka masuk bersama-sama di Konoha Elementary School yang dimiliki keluarga Sarutobi. Sebenarnya Fugaku ingin menyekolahkan putra bungsunya di Tokyo. Tapi Sasuke bersikeras untuk sekolah di Konoha bersama sahabat pirang tercintanya.

"Pokoknya Cuke maunya cama Nalu!" begitu ucap Sasuke ketika Fugaku memaksanya untuk sekolah di Tokyo.

Dengan bujuk rayu sang istri dan perang dingin penuh tatapan tajam -yang terlihat imut- dari putra bungsunya. Akhirnya Fugaku menyerah.

Kini lelaki pemimpin keluarga Uchiha itu hanya bisa menatap putra bungsunya bergandengan tangan bersama bocah pirang memasuki ruang kelas yang dipenuhi bocah seumuran putranya, Jangan lupakan wajah ceria penuh keimutan yang ditebarkan Naruto membuat pipi Sasuke merona.

"Haahh~" Sekali lagi lelaki Uchiha itu menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau terus menghela nafas. Kau akan semakin terlihat tua." Ujar sosok lelaki pirang yang berdiri disampingnya. Mata biru lelaki itu tak lepas dari putranya yang ada di dalam kelas.

Kerutan kesal muncul di wajah dingin lelaki Uchiha itu keika menyadari siapa lelaki yang baru saja bicara dengan lancang pada dirinya. "Ini semua karena putra kecilmu itu."

Namikaze Minato. Lelaki pirang yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya sejak ia menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Entah itu takdir atau kesengajaan, mereka berdua selalu berada di sekolah yang sama seolah-olah tak ada lagi sekolah lain di dunia ini. Untungnya saat kuliah mereka mengambil Jurusan yang berbeda jadi kemungkinan untuk bertemu sangatlah sedikit.

"Ehh~ Jangan salahkan Naru-chan ku yang imut~" ahh... lelaki yang masih terlihat muda walau sudah berkepala tiga itu masih saja cerewet seperti dulu. Apa anaknya juga akan secerewet Minato? apa Sasuke putra kesayangannya akan tahan berteman dengan bocah cerewet plus hiperaktif itu? Sasukenya yang malang~

"Ck. Kenapa putraku bisa kenal dengan putramu? Seingatku kita tidak pernah mempertemukan mereka."

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Mikoto-chan kan sering main ke rumah bersama Sasu-kun untuk bertemu dengan Kushi-chan."

"Kushi-chan?" Seingat Fugaku, sang Istri tidak memiliki teman bermarga Namikaze yang bernama Kushi. Kushi siapa?

"Kushiha. Uzumaki Kushiha. Dia ibu dari malaikat kecilku Naru~"

"Uzumaki!? Kushina? Kakak dari Uzumaki Nagato itu? Argh!" Pantas saja putra bungsunya terlihat lengket dengan bocah kuning itu. Ternyata istrinya yang menjadi penyebab dari sifat ketidak Uchiha'an putranya.

Beberapa bulan ini Mikoto memang sering izin keluar untuk bertemu dengan Uzumaki teman SMA nya dulu. Fugaku sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Uzumaki yang dimaksud adalah Kushina. "Tunggu. Jadi hari ini Mikoto tidak bisa mengantar Sasuke karena dia sedang bersama istrimu?"

"Oh, Iya. Kushi-chan dan Mikoto-chan bilang mau reuni dengan teman-teman semasa SMA. Aku sih tak masalah. Aku jadi bisa lebih lama bersama dengan Naru-chan~" Ucap Minato riang."Memangnya kau tidak senang bersama Sasu-kun lebih lama?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Kalau saja aku tidak harus bertemu dengan kau."

"Jangan begitu. Kau lupa, kau dulu sudah melamar putraku yang masih dalam kandungan untuk dinikahkan dengan Sasu-kun yang baru berusia 2 bulan." Minato berucap heran. Seingatnya dulu saat Naruto masih di kandungan, Fugaku sangat bersemangat untuk menikahkan anak-anak mereka. Tapi kenapa setelah Naruto lahir, lelaki Uchiha ini jadi menyebalkan?

"Itu karena aku mengira anakmu itu perempuan. Hasil USG juga kau bilang dia akan lahir perempuan." Memang benar. Fugaku dulu sangat bersemangat untuk menikahkan Sasuke dengan anak Minato, bahkan dia dengan segera melamar anak Minato yang saat itu masih berada dalam kandungan. Namun saat ia mendapat kabar bahwa anak yang lahir adalah laki-laki. Rasanya Fugaku ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Bayangkan dia harus menjodohkan Sasuke yang imut dan manis dengan putra Minato yang ia tidak tahu besarnya nanti akan seperti apa. Jangan salahkan Fugaku. Keluarga Minato itu lelakinya mesum semua. Jiraiya contohnya. Ia tidak terima putra bungsunya yang manis dan cantik seperti Mikoto harus diper-uke oleh seorang Namikaze.

"Kau tenang saja. Walau lelaki, Naru-chan memiliki kelebihan." Minato mentap putranya dengan senyum sendu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita bahas ini nanti saja ya. Datanglah kerumah nanti sore dengan Madara-sama juga."

.

"Cuke duduk cama Nalu ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan padangan memohon. Kedua tangan pirangnya menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke dengan erat sementara tangan kiri Sasuke dimasukkan ke kenatung celana. Matanya menatap jendela yang mengarah ke taman dengan dingin namun rona merah jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Selain Naruto, ada juga beberapa anak lain yang berusaha menarik perhatian si bocah Uchiha. "Cuke~" panggil Naruto ketika tidak mendapat jawaban, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ingin menangis.

Maklum saja. Ini hari pertama sekolah, ia tidak kenal siapapun di ruangan ini selain Sasuke. Ia juga tidak mau duduk dengan anak yang tidak dikenalnya. Selain itu dia juga tidak terima Sasuke-nya duduk dengan anak lain. _'Kan nanti Cuke Nalu di lebut.'_ batin si pirang.

Mewek. Naruto rasanya mau mewek. Sasuke nya tidak menjawab dan mengabulkan permintaannya. Rasanya ia menjadi anak yang paling malang di kelas ini. Rasanya dia ingin berlari keluar ruangan dan memeluk kaki ayahnya erat dan tidak mau datang ke tempat ini lagi. Tempat dimana banyak sekali anak-anak yang ingin merebut Sasuke-nya.

"Na, ne. Aku Kiba Inujuka, ini anjingku Akamalu. Yolochiku." Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya dipenuhi dengan wajah seorang anak lelaki dengan tanda merah di kedua pipinya, jangan lupakan seekor anjing yang bertengger? dia atas kepalanya.

"Namikaje Naluto decu. Nee, boleh bawa plihalaan ke cini?" Naruto menatap anjing kecil di atas kepala Kiba. Jika memang boleh membawa pliharaan, besok dia mau membawa Kyuubi ke sini.

"Ng, ndak tau. Tapi aku pengen bawa Akamalu kecini. Kan aku blum punya temen." Ujar Kiba imut.

"Nee~ Mau temenan cama Nalu? Nalu becok juga mau bawa Kyuubi kecini ahh~"

"Nee~ temenan. Nalu duduk cama Kiba yaa~"

"Okay~"

Dan bungsu Uchiha hanya bisa menatap dengan nanar ketika Naruto akhirnya duduk dengan Kiba dan meninggalkan dirinya ditengah kerumunan anak-anak perempuan yang masih berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Dan kali ini Sasuke lah yang meresa mau mewek karena ditinggal sang Uke.

 **TBC**


	12. Hari-hari yang Damai

Kata orang, membesarkan seorang anak tidaklah mudah. Apalagi dua anak sekaligus dengan tambahan salah satunya adalah anak madumu.

Naruto selalu berusaha untuk menyayangi kedua anaknya dengan seimbang. Menyayangi dan mencintai Menma putra kesayangannya juga mencintai dan menyayangi Sarada seperti anaknya sendiri.

Awalnya tidaklah mudah. Dibulan-bulan pertama Naruto kesulitan mengatur waktunya untuk Menma, Sarada dan Sasuke. Belum lagi Mebuki yang terus memaksa merebut Sarada. Tapi setelah enam bulan berlalu, ia mulai terbiasa. Sasuke dan Naruto meletakkan kedua anaknya dikamar yang sama. Tepat berada di samping kamar mereka.

Dipagi hari Mikoto akan membantu Naruto memandikan kedua bayi Uchiha itu dan mendandani mereka. Naruto akan menyuapi Menma bubur sementara Sarada di suapi Sasuke. Terkadang mereka bergantin melakukannya.

Menginjak usia satu tahun Sarada mulai berlajar berbicara. Kata pertama yang ia ucapkan adalam 'mamam'. Entah ia memanggil sang ibu -Naruto- atau sedang lapar. Sementara Menma lebih banyak berkembang di bidang motoriknya. Taruh saja dia dilantai beberapa detik. Maka bayi bermata indah itu akan merangkah kesegala arah dengan lincahnya. Sementara kemampuan berbicara Menma hanya sampai gumaman lucu yang menggemaskan. Setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana menarik perhatian ibunya. Cukup serukan 'bebeb' maka sang ibu akan memandangnya dengan cepat. Salahkan Sasuke yang masih senang memanggil Naruto Dobe di hadapan putra semata wayangnya.

Ketika Sarada mulai belajar merangkak dengan cepat, Menma sudah mulai belajar berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, walau masih menggunakan pegangan. Mata biru anak itu selalu menatap kaki siapapun yang lewat di hadapannya. Penasaran dengan rahasia berjalan dengan dua kaki.

Saat Menma sudah berhasil berdiri dan mencoba melangkah, ia akan jatuh terduduk dengan popok dan bokongnya yang empuk. Beberapa kali ia akan terus mencoba untuk bangkit dan melangkah lalu jatuh lagi sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan merengut kesal dengan imutnya. Naruto sangat senang mengabadikan momen itu dan mengirimkannya kepada Sasuke yang sedang di kantor.

"Mamam appa" ucap Sarada biasanya saat ia sedang lapar. Bayi kecil itu akan menarik-narik ujung celana Naruto dan mengutarakan keinginannya. Atau saat tidak ada siapapun selain Menma di dekatnya, maka Sarada akan merangkak mencari orang terdekat yang bisa di tagihi makanan.

Lain Sarada, lain Menma. Bayi lelaki Uchiha itu sangat pilih-pilih makanan sama seperti ibunya. Dia sangat suka tomat dan stroberi, sementara Sarada malah menghindari tomat. Awalnya itu tidak masalah, namun saat Sarada di diagnosa menderita mata minus sedari kecil, Naruto mulai mencari berbagaimacam cara untuk membuat Sarada mau mengkonsumsi tomat.

Saat Menma pertama kali memanggil Sasuke dengan bibir mungilnya yang sering di cium Mikoto, Sasuke berasa ingin segera pulang dan melupakan rapat penting dengan Direktur Akatsuki yang sedang ia lakukan. Saat itu Naruto mengirimkan video Menma dan Sarada yang sedang di suapi oleh Mikoto, pipii gembul dan bibir mungil Menma belepotan bubur bagitu pula dengan Sarada.

"Menma, Ayo bicara sama Dady~" suara Naruto terdengar, kamera di zoom-in ke wajah Menma yang belepotan. "Ayo panggil Dady~"

"..da..da..daddad..." celoteh Menma dengan hujan lokal.

"Daddy~" seru Sarada juga tak mau kalah.

"Benar Sarada, 'Dady'. Menma ayo panggil dady lagi..."

"Daddad... mamam daddad..."

"Sebentar lagi pasti Menma bisa memanggil ayahnya dengan baik Naru. Dia hanya perlu latihan. " Mikoto masih anteng menyuapi kedua cucunya.

"yah, Padahal aku ingin memperlihatkan Menma yang memanggil Sasuke dengan Dady."

"Cuke!"

"He?"

"Cuke! Mamam cuke!" seru Menma sambil berusaha meraih mangkuk bubur yang di bawa Mikoto.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar penggilan putranya kepada Sasuke. Baik anak dan ibu tak ada bedanya memanggil sang ayah.

.

Ada kalanya kediaman Uchiha yang tenang akan menjadi sangat ramai dan dipenuhi teriakan, hal itu biasanya terjadi saat duo biang ribut keluarga Namikaze -Kyuubi dan Kurama- sedang berkunjung dan Itachi sedang libur dari kantor. Ketiga orang itu akan saling menjahili dan saling menggoda layaknya anak TK. Sementara Fugaku hanya bisa menguruh diri di ruang kerja yang kedap suara. Apalagi jika diperparah dengan kedatangan Hashirama yang akan langsung bedebat dengan Madara mengenai hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Mikoto, selaku nyonya pemilik rumah yang baik hanya menonton dari kejauhan dan menanggapi sesekali. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto memastikan kedua putra-putrinya tidak tertular sifat gila kakak dan kakeknya.

"Ibu apa sebaiknya kita hentikan mereka?" bisik Naruto pada Mikoto saat melihat perdebatan Itachi dan duo Namikaze semakin panas.

"Tak apa. Ini akan jadi sangat menarik." Ujar Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya, menolak.

"Ibu benar Naru. Kapan lagi kita lihat Itachi-nii terpojokkan oleh duo devil Namikaze?" Timpal Sasuke di sela kegiatan membaca koran nya.

"Hei jangan panggil kakakku devil, Teme!"

"Tapi kakakmu sering memanggil Itachi-nii 'keriput'."

"Itu memang kenyataannya anak ayam." seru Kyuubi tiba-tiba saat mendengar perbincangan SasuNaru. "Itachi memang punya keriput di wajahnya. Makanya kita memanggilnya 'Keriput'. Benarkan Kurama-chan?"

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu Kyuu-nii. Kadang aku heran. Pelet apa yang di pakai Keriput ini sehingga aku mau berpacaran dengannya." Timpal Kurama tak kalah sadis.

"Kurama-chan kau jahat sekali. Aku tidak keriput. Ini tanda lahir!"

"Anak kecil juga tahu bahwa yang ada di wajahmu itu keriput." ejek Kyuubi lagi. "Benarkan Menma?" Kyuubi memandang keponakan lelakinya dengan tertarik.

"ung... put.. itaput..." gumama Menma sambil memandang Kyuubi polos. Benar-benar terlihat imut di mata si sulung Namikaze. "Astaga! Naru! Anakmu benar-benar menggemaskan." dengan cepat Menma kini sudah ada di pangkuan Kyuubi dan di peluk dengan erat.

"Rasanya seperti melihat kau kecil lagi, Naru-chan. Sayang rambutnya hitam. Boleh aku cat pirang tidak?" Seru Kurama tak kalah hebohnya.

Kedua sulung Namikaze tampak dengan semangat mencium-cium tubuh gembul Menma melupakan Itachi yang kini terduduk lesehan pasrah di dekat Sarada. "Ibu, ini bukan keriput kan ya!? Ini bukan keriput!" rajuk Itachi sambil mencoba memangku Sarada.

Mikoto memicingkan mata, memandang kedua garis di wajah putra sulungnya. Jujur ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Itachi maaf. Tapi seingat ibu. Kau tidak lahir dan tumbuh dengan kedua garis itu. Kedua garis itu muncul saat kau memasuki usia 17an."

"HA! kau dengar itu Itachi! Itu jelas-jelas keriput!" seru Kyuubi semangat yang dia setujui oleh Kurama dan gumaman 'put..itaput..' dari Menma.

Itachi rasanya mau mewek. Kedua Namikaze itu tidak pernah berhenti memanggilnya Keriput dan sialnya dua garis sialan menyeruapai keriput ini tidak mau hilang juga walau ia sudah menggunakan berbagai macam lotion."cup cup cup... Put jii anan anis" gumam Sarada pelan mengelus tangan Itachi seolah-olah menghibur, memandang wajah pamannya dengan wajah polos.

"Sarada, jangan kau juga..." Ahh, sekarang Itachi rasanya benar-benar mau menangis sementara duo sulung Namikaze terbahak tertawa plus Menma yang terus berseru 'put itaput' sambil bertepuk tangan. Entah dia tahu artinya apa tidak.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Hari terus berlalu Menma dan Sarada telah tumbuh dari bocah kecil menggemaskan menjadi remaja yang menarik perhatian banyak orang. Salahkan gen Uchiha dan Namikaze yang mengalir di tubuh mereka. Saat ini mereka menginjak usia 15 tahun. Naruto telah berusaha dengan keras agar kedua putra putrinya mendapat kasih sayang yang seimbang dan tidak ada yang mengungkit mengenai ibu kandung Sarada.

Para Uchiha sebenarnya sudah tahu akan itu semua. Tapi di luar keluarga inti (keluarga Madara), Uchiha-Uchiha yang lain sedang melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mendekati dua penerus klan besar itu. Mereka membentuk fraksi-fraksi yang mendukung salah satu dari dua penerus untuk menjadi kepala keluarga. Mereka saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan pendapat dari orang yang mereka dukung.

Sampai saat ini hubungan keluarga kecil Naruto masih damai penuh kebahagiaan. Awalnya ia merasa ragu apakah keluarganya dapat bertahan dengan keberadaan Sarada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi Naruto adalah pemuda yang dibesarkan penuh dengan kasih sayang oleh kedua orang tuanya. Naruto tidak akan tega menyisihkan Sarada dan membuatnya kesepian. Ia takut jika ia melakukannya, Sarada akan merasa dianak tirikan dan akan memberontak.

"Sara-chan, akhir-akhir ini kau sedang dekat dengan anak bernama Boruto itu ya." ucap Menma saat mereka sedang sarapan pagi. Sarada yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya hampir saja tersedak sup tomat yang dibuat sang ibu.

"Ka-kata siapa!?" Wajah putih sarada memerah ketika menyadari seluruh perhatian ruang makan tertuju padanya.

"Baruto siapa, Menma?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Seingatnya tidak ada satupun teman putrinya yang bernama Boruto.

"Itu loh Kaa-san. Pemuda berambut pirang seumuran Sara-chan yang datang saat acara ulang tahun perusahaan Mina-jiichan." Naruto mengingat-ingat lagi sosok pirang yang datang di acara ayahnya itu. Diantara para tamu, hanya keluaraga Namikaze saja yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"Berarti salah-satu dari keluarga kita ya." jelas Naruto. _'Aku akan tanya ayah nanti.'_

"Sudah Kaa-san, jangan di bahas." Ujar sarada merajuk, dengan cepat ia mengahabiskan makanannya dan meninggalkan meja makan."Aku selesai. Terimakasih atas makanannya."

Menma memandang kepergian adiknya dengan seringai terlukis diwajah. Ia sangat senang menggoda adik perempuannya itu. Membuat wajah datar turunan kakek Fugaku merona atau kesal.

Diantara Menma dan Sarada yang paling menuruni sifat datar klan Uchiha adalah Sarada. Gadis itu sangat pendiam dan irit kata. Naruto sendiri kadang dibuat kesal dengan trademark Uchiha yang selalu bergumana 'Hn' untuk menjawab percakapan. Rasanya Naruto ingin menjitak kepala Sasuke setiap Sarada menggumamkan kata menyebalkan itu.

Semenatar Menma adalah pemuda yang ramah tapi hanya kepada orang-orang yang ia percayai saja. Menma akan bersikap sangat formal kepada orang asing atau orang yang menurutnya tidak ia percaya. Sementara ketika bersama keluarga dan sahabatnya ia akan mengoceh tanpa henti seperti Naruto. Ia akan beradu argumen dengan Kyuubi dan Itachi jika membahas masalah perusahaan. Ia akan menjadi sangat jahil jika sudah bersekutu dengan Kyuubi untuk mengerjai paman kriputnya dan ia akan menjadi sangat lembut dan tenang jika sedang bersama dengan ibu dan bibi Kurama-nya.

Jika Sarada mencerminkan sosok putri bangsawan yang anggun, tenang dan cerdas maka Menma adalah seorang petualang. Pemuda itu memiliki jiwa kebebasan yang tinggi, ia tidak ingin di kekang oleh peraturan-peraturan keluarga Uchiha yang kaku -tapi bukan berarti dia melawan- Ia senang mengunjungi tempat-tempat baru, mengetahui hal-hal baru dan menemui orang-orang baru. Sifatnya itu membuat Naruto takut putra semata wayangnya suatu saat akan pergi jauh tanpa bisa ia gapai.

 _"Menma, jika kau ingin berpetualang maka pergilah, tapi kau harus ingat mengabari Ibu kemana kau akan pergi dan apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah lupa bahwa ibu dan ayah selalu menunggu kepulanganmu serta jangan pernah melakukan tindakan yang akan merusak masadepanmu."_ itu adalah pesan Naruto dulu saat Menma berusia spuluh tahun. Anak itu pernah menghilang selama tiga hari membuat Naruto panik. Naruto tidak makan dan tidak tidur selama tiga hari dan Sasuke yang saat itu sedang rapat diluar kota harus membatalkan rapatnya. Dihari keempat saat Menma pulang, Ia dihadiahi tamparan di pipi oleh Sarada dan Naruto yang menangis dan pingsan dalam pelukan Menma.

Hobi Menma yang senang berpetualang itu membuat Uchiha yang dulunya mendukungnya menjadi kehilangan kepercayaan dan beralih menudukung Sarada. Namun bagi Menma itu bukan masalah, saat ini ia sedang ingin bersenang-senang dan berpetualang. Urusan perusahaan masih bisa ia pikirkan nanti saat ia sudah dewasa. Ia masih ingin berpetualang dan mempelajari hal-hal baru.

Mengetahui putranya senang berpetualang Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberikan pelatihan khusus yang akan membantu Menma melindungi dirinya. Ia meminta Obito melatih Menma dalam bisang beladiri dan ia memastikan Menma tetap mempelajari tentang dunia bisnis.

.

.

"Danzo! Kenapa sampai sekarang pemuda jalang itu belum juga mati? Aku ingin pemuda itu lenyap dari hadapanku!" Haruno Mebuki, wanita itu memsuki ruang kerja Danzo di kediaman Shimura dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sudah bersabar dengan sangat lama hanya untuk meihat kematian pemuda pirang yang telah merebut suami putrinya, Ia juga sangat kesal ketika putrinya sendiri tidak mendukung rencananya.

Danzo memandang wanita didepannya itu dengan tajam. Wanita itu datang seenaknya ke kediamannya dan berprilaku layaknya boss pada dirinya. "Tutup mulutmu Mebuki! Gara-gara rencana rendahanmu itu aku gagal menjadi Hokage! Kenapa dulu kau harus memerintahkan Torune untuk mendorong pemuda itu? Gara-gara rencana murahanmu itu namaku menjadi tercemar dan kehilangan kepercayaan dari masyarakat!"

Tidak terima di bentak, Mebuki belik melawan Danzo. "Itu karena kau sangat lambat dalam bertindak! Sampai sekarang pemuda itu masih hidup dengan bahagia sementara putriku harus diasingkan!"

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan anak dan suamimu! Dulu aku sudah bilang bahwa Kinzashi buka lelaki yang bisa kau manfaatkan. Tapi kau masih saja menikahi lelaki itu. Sekarang kau malah datang memohon-mohon padaku untuk menolong putrimu. Harusnya dulu kau menikah denganku! Bukan dengan lelaki bodoh itu!"

"Oh! Jadi sekarang kau ingin membalaskan sakit hatimu dengan menyulitkan keinginanku!? Setelah semua yang ku berikan untuk membantumu dalam kampanye sekarang kau membuangku! Kau sama saja dengan Kinzashi. Hanya menginginkan tubuhku!" Mebuki tidak bisa terima. Setelah berjuta-juta uang yang ia keluarkan untuk mensponsori Danzo dalam pemilihan Hokage, kini setelah lelaki itu kalah ia malah dilupakan begitu saja. Yang benar saja!

"Tutup mulutmu Mebuki! Apa kau tahu! Semua rencana yang telah ku susun dengan rapi menjadi berantakan karena ketidak sabaranmu! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, kau memerintah Torune dengan bayaran kau meu tidur dengannya kan!? Dan sekarang kau bilang aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau prilakumu lebih jalang dari pemuda Namikze itu?" Danzo sudah sangat bersabar dalam mengahadapi wanita didepannya ini. Dulu dia memang mencintai wanita ini, saat tahu wanita ini sudah menikah, dia sudah menyerah. Tapi sekarang wanita ini datang kehadapannya dengan memohon-mohon dan menjanjikan hal yang sangat ia inginkan. Lelaki mana yang tidak menolak?

"Jadi, Mebuki. Kau telah membuat putra kepercayaanku mendekam di penjara dan kau sudah seenaknya memerintahku. Kurasa ini waktunya kau membayar hal itu semua." Danzo menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tajam. Jelas sekali wanita itu terlihat ketakutan dan Danzo senang membuat orang-orang takut kepadanya. Dengan segera lelaki itu menyeret Mebuki memasuki ruang peristirahatan yang ada disamping ruang kerjanya. Walau tak dapat menikahi wanita ini. Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menikmati wanita ini kan? "Kau tenang saja. Aku masih punya dendam dengan Minato. Jadi untuk sekarang kau puaskan aku dan aku akan menghancurkan Namikaze itu."

 **TBC**


	14. Rahasia dibalik Rahasia

Seorang wanita tengah berdiri didekat gerbang masuk Konoha High School. Wanita itu mengenakan dress berlengan pendek berwarna merah semata kaki, pundahnya dililit syal merah muda dan topi jerami lebar menutupi wajahnya dari terik matahari. Mata kehijauan wanita itu tidak pernah lepas dari kerumunan siswa yang mulai membubarkan diri dari tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Terdiam menunggu hinga pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang berjalan bersama seorang lelaki beramata sapphire.

"Sarada-chan!" seru wanita itu mendekati dua muda-mudi itu. Gadis yang dipanggil oleh wanita itu langsung tersenyum senang dan menghampiri si wita meninggalkan teman lelakinya yang menatap heran plus curiga di belakang.

"Sara-chan, kau kenal dia?" tanya pemuda itu saat menghampiri sang adik.

"Menma-nii, perkenalkan ini Sakura-san, temanku di Perkumpulan Pencinta Hanami (PPH). Sakura-san, ini kakakku Menma."

"Salam kenal Sakura-san." salam Menma dengan sopan hasil didikan ibunya tercinta.

"Wah pemuda yang tampan, pasti kau punya banyak penggemar." ucap Sakura riang menjabat tangan Menma pelan.

"Menma-nii, aku izin keluar ya~ Aku ada janji bertemu dengan angota PPH hari ini. Bilang sama Kaa-sama dan Otou-sama aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Nanti aku belikan kau ramen jumbo ekstra naruto dan menma!" rayu Sarada dengan nada memohon.

"Hmm~" Menma bergumama menimbang-nimbang. "Satu sih tidak cukup~" ucap Menma jahil. Kapan lagi dia bisa membuat adiknya itu membelikannya ramen gratis? "Lima ya~" pinta Menma

"Eh? Dua deh." Tawar Sarada.

"Apa? Enam?"

"Ukh. Tiga?"

"Baiklah Tujuh!" seru Menma semangat.

"Argh! Empat! Empat, terima apa tidak?"

Dengan seringai puas di wajah Menma menunjukaan pose setujunya. "Oke, Empat. Yang jumbo dan ekstra naruto dan menma ya, Sara-chan. Sampai jumpa~" Menma berjalan meninggalkan kedua wnaita itu dengan tawa senang yang membahana.

"Ano baka aniki!"

"Hahaha, kalian akrab ya." ujar Sakura saat Sarada telah selesai meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Begitulah~ Ayo Sakura-san." Ucap Sarada riang lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju tempat pertemuan.

.

Menma pulang ke kediaman Uchiha seorang diri. Biasanya memang dengan Sarada. Dua Uchiha bersaudara itu sudah tidak lagi diantar jemput supir. Mereka hanya diantara pada minggu pertama masuk di KHS. Saat sampai dirumah, Menma disambut dengan Naruto yang tengah duduk santai menonton TV, tangan berkulit tan itu mengelus perut buncitnya dengan lembut. "Tadaima Kaa-chan, Ototou." salam Menma sambil mencium pipi ibunya berlanjut ke perut buncit Naruto.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Sarada? Diaman adikmu?" tanay Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Menma, anak lelakinya sedang bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Hmm~ dia tadi bilang ada janji dengan teman PPH nya. Pulang sebelum makan siang katannya."

"PPH?"

"Perkumpulan Pecinta Hanami. Tadi yang jemput namanya Sakura-san."

Perkataan Menma membuat Naruto tertergun. Sakura? Apakah Sakura yang itu? atau Sakura yang lain? Naruto lupa bahwa hari-hari damainya masih memiliki badai yang menanti. Menma belum tahu kebenarannya. Ku harap Sasuke segera pulang.

.

Makan malam hari itu terasa lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Sarada merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang di tahan kedua orang tuanya. Saat ia datang tadi ayahnya telah pulang dari kantor dan sedang ada di ruang kerjanya berama kakek Fugaku sementara ibunya sedang mempersiapkan makan malam bersama nenek Mikoto. Kakek dan neneknya memang sering berkunjung untuk makan malam. Kakek Minato juga kadang datang untuk mengunjungi Naruto yang sedang hamil.

"Sarada, Menma setelah selesai makan nanti temui ayah dan kakek di ruang kerja." Ujar Sasuke saat mendahului meninggalkan ruang makan bersama Fugaku.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang di sediakan ibunya, Sarada dan Menma bersama-sama menuju ruang kerja Sasuke. Mereka disambut dengan Sasuke dan Fugaku yang tengah duduk disofa diruangan itu. Dengan lirikan mata Sasuke memerintahkan putra-putriny duduk. Tak berselang lam Naruto dan Mikoto datang bersama dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping menma dan sarada.

Diatas meja didepan mereka terdapat beberapa kertas terbalik yang salah satunya berupakan foto yang blom dapat Sarada dan Menma lihat.

"Sarada." Fugaku memulai pembicaraan sambil mentap cucu perempuannya dengan serius. "Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan ini ketika kau telah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Ketika kau telah mengerti tugas-tugas keluarga inti Uchiha dan mengerti seberapa besarnya tanggung jawab yang diemban sebagai penerus Uchiha. Tapi ada beberapa keadaan yang mengharuskan aku menjelaskannya hari ini. Detik ini juga."

Naruto yang duduk tepat ada disamping Sarada merangkul tubuh Sarada erat.

"Sarada. Aku ingin memberitahukan dan menjelaskan bahwa kau bukanlah anak kandung Naruto."

Seperti dijatuhi ribuan bom atom. Sarada merasa dunia disekitarnya tiba-tiba membisu dan bergerak lambat. Yang dapat ia dengar dan rasakan hanya isakan ibunya dan rangkulan erat nan hangat yang diberikan sang Ibu.

Sementara Menma hanya bisa mematung. Mendengarkan. Ia tahu ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua. Kakek Minato dan Paman Itachi selalu mengajarinya untuk melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Hari ini kakek Fugaku-nya telah memberitahukan sebuah rahasia yang telah tersimpan lama. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ada dibalik ini semua.

"A-apa maksud kakek?" setelah sekian detik barulah Sarada mendapatkan keberanian dan tenaga untuk berbicara. "Aku bukan anak Kaa-sama? Lalu aku anak siapa?" Rasanya Sarada ingin menangis sekarang juga apalagi ketika mendengar dan merasakan tangisan sosok yang ia anggap ibu disampingnya ini.

"Kau anak Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku pelan. Jelas sekali ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengutarakan kebenaran ini.

"Lalu apa bedanya!?" Apa bedanya? Jika dirinya memang anak Sasuke bukankah dia juga anak Naruto? Atau ada hal lain yang masih disembunyikan? "Atau ada yang lain? Ada orang lain selain Kaa-sama yang kalian sembunyikan!?"

"Ada." jawaban singkat dari Fugaku membuat Sarada sejenak menahan nafas

"Si-siapa?"

"Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Deg.

Menma dan Sarada mematung. Sakura? Sakura yang itu? Sakura teman Sarada di perkumpulan itu?

"Bohong!" siapapun pasti akan menyangkal jika dikatai bukan anak orangtuanya.

"Tidak Sarada. Itu benar." Kini Sasukelah yang berbicara. Padahal Sarada berharap agar ayahnya menyangkal semua perkataan kakeknya.

"Ka-kaa-sama. Ojii-sama bohongkan? Iya kan Kaa-sama?" pertanyaan SArada hanya dijawab dengan isakan tangis oleh Naruto.

"Sarada." Fugaku kembali menarik perhatian Sarada. Pria itu menyerahkan selembar foto dimana didalm foto itu terdapat sosok ayahnya yang berwajah datar san sosok Sakura-san yang tersenyum gembira. "Ini adalah foto pernikahan Ayahmu dengan Haruno Sakura."

Sementara Sarada meraih foto itu dengan tangan gemetar, Menma tampak menahan emosi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaa-chan!?" Jika benar wanita bernama Sakura itu adalah istri ayahnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ibunya? Ibunya yang kini tengah menganduk adiknya? Ibunya yang kini tengah menangis sambil mendekap Sarada?

"Ibumu juga istri ayahmu Menma. Jauh sebelum Ayahmu menikahi Haruno Sakura, Ayahmu telah menikah dengan ibumu." Fugaku menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. berusaha merilekskan punggungnya yang sedari tadi tegang.

"Lalu kenapa Tou-chan harus menikah dengan Haruno Sakura?" Kenapa ayahnya harus menikah lagi? Apa ibunya tidak cukup? Apa ibunya tidak bisa memenuhi harapan ayahnya? "Apa yang kurang dari Kaa-chan ku!?"

"Tidak ada Menma." Sasuke manatap putra semata wayangnya dengan ekspresi sedih. "Tidak ada yang kurang dari ibumu. Ayahlah yang tidak sabar."

"Tidak. Itu bukan salah Sasuke. Ini salahku yang tidak terlambat." Seru Naruto diiringi isakan. Sedari awal ini salahnya kan? Kalau saja ia lebih cepat mengambil keputusan, maka Sasuke tidak akan menikah lagi.

"Tidak Naru." Mikoto kini angkat bicara. Wanita yang sedari tadi merangkul Menma itu akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Kau tidak bersalah. Sejak awal kami, Aku dan Madara-tousama tahu kau dapat memberi keturunan. Kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak memaksamu. Ini bukanlah salahmu."

"Mikoto benar. Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Sasuke hanya ingin memenuhi harapan kami dan aku hanya ingin menimang cucu. Kita hanya kurang bersabar dan terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan sehingga kalian berdualah yang menjadi korban." Fugaku menatap Naruto dan Sarada penuh penyesalan. Mungkin diantara mereka, Naruto lah yang paling menderita. Pemuda itu harus rela berbagi suami dengan wanita lain. Harus rela mengasuk anak yang bukan anak kandungnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga memastikan keluarga kecilnya tidak hancur. Diantara mereka, NAruto lah yang paling berjuang keras.

Fugaku mulai menceritakan awal dari segala rahasia ini. Naruto yang menikahi Sasuke di usia muda. Tiga tahun pernikahan tanpa ada tawa bayi yang menceriakan kediaman megah Uchiha. Tawaran Haruno Sakura dan perjanjian dengan Haruno Kizashi hingga kelahiran Sarada dan pindahnya Sakura ke kediaman cabang Uchiha.

"Sarada, Menma. Apa yang akan ku ceritakan ini adalah kebenaran. Tapi tidak sedikitpun kebenaran ini mengurangi cinta kami kepada kalian berdua. Naruto adalah orang yang paling mencintai kalian. Tidak memandang siapa orang tua yang melahirkan kalian. Kalian adalah anak Sasuke maka kalian juga anak Naruto." Mikoto menjelaskan dengan sabar. Tangan halus wanita itu mengelus punggung Menma lembut.

"Lalu kenapa Sakura-san harus pindah?" Kenapa dirinya harus dipisahkan dari sang ibu? Tak masalahkan jika ia memiliki dua orang ibu?

"Ini untuk melindungi kalian dan keluarga ini." Fugaku menyerahkan sebuah kerrtas tua di hadapan kedua cucunya. "Klan Uchiha adalah klan bangsawan yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan kerajaan Ootsuki. Sebagai klan bangsawan, kami memiliki aturan tersendiri mengenai tatanan keluarga. Layaknya kerajaan, jika Ratu yang dinikahi Raja tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan maka sang raja akan mencari selir yang dapat memberikannya keturunan. Dalam peraturan internal keluarga inti Uchiha. Setiap anak yang lahir diluar pernikahan sah akan menjadi hak asuh istri sah keluarga inti. Tidak peduli itu anak dari istri kedua, ketiga bahkan wanita penghibur sekalipun, anak itu akan menjadi hak keluarga inti. Sebagai gantinya kami para Uchiha akan meberikan kompensasi berupa uang, atau peningkatan derajat dimata masyarakat. Oleh karena itu Haruno Sakura tidak lagi ada di kediaman Uchiha, selir yang telah menunaikan tugasnya akan diberikan kediaman tersendiri dan diberikan kebebasan dalam hidupnya dengan syarat tidak lagi boleh muncul di hadapan keluarga Uchiha."

Fugaku menghela nafas sejenak dan memandang kedua cucunya yang mendengarkan pengakuannya dengan sabar.

"Seharusnya, menurut pertauran anak selir dalam kasus ini adalah Sarada harus diasuh dan dibesarkan oleh ibu asuh. Seorang wanita yang dibayar keluarga Uchiha untuk mengasuhmu dari kecil hingga kau dewasa." Kali ini Sarada menahan nafas mendengar perkataan kakeknya. "Tapi Naruto memaksa melawan peraturan keluarga dan memilih untuk merawat dan membesarkanmu bersama dengan Menma sebagai saudara. Naruto terlalu mencintaimu hingga banyak aturan keluarga yang telah ia langgar hanya untuk mempertahankan kalian agar tetap ada dalam dekapannya."

"Apa saja peraturan yang telah Kaa-sama langgar?"

"Dia memaksa merawat dan membesarkanmu bersama dengan Menma. Dia memaksa agar kau memiliki status setara dengan Menma dikeluarga Uchiha. Ia menentang keras saat kau hendak dimauskkan kesekolah asrama. Ia menolak setiap pertauran keluarga Uchiha yang akan mengekang kebebasan kalian berdua. Semua sikapnya itu membuat posisi dirinya tidak aman di keluarga ini. Naruto bahkan mengijinkan Menma untuk bebas berpetualang dimana ia seharusnya dididik dengan keras sebagai calon penerus klan. Jika saja Naruto tidak memiliki klan Uzumaki dan Senju yang berdiri dibelakangnya, pasti dari dulu orang-orang Uchiha sudah menyingkirkan dirinya dari keluarga ini."

Lama mereka terdiam dalam kesunyian. Sarada berusaha mencerna semua informasi yang telah diberikan kakeknya, berusaha memahami tidak hanya dari sudut pandang dirinya tapi juga sudutpandang ibunya, Naruto.

"Apa Ibuku mencintaiku?" tanya Sarada akhirnya.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu." Naruto menjawab dengan lirih. Pemuda itu sudah berhenti menangis tapi masih merangkul Sarada dengan erat seolah-olah takut kehilangan sosok putri kesayangannya. "Menurut perjanjian, dia tidak tidak boleh menemuimu sebelum usiamu 13 tahun. Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya Sarada?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya tahun lalu saat bertamasia ke Kyoto. sejak saat itu aku sering bertemu dengannya. Kaa-sama, aku tetap anak Kaa-sama kan? Meski aku seperti ini, aku tetap anak Kaa-sama dan adik Menma-nii kan? Aku maish boleh bertemu dengan Sakura-kaasan kan?" Mata onyx Sarada meneteskan air mata. Ia tak mau dipisahkan dengan keluarganya ini. Tapi dia juga tak mau dipaksa menjauhi ibu kandungnya.

"Tentu sayang. Sampai kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi kalian berdua adalah anak Kaa-san, Menma adalah kakakmu dan adik kecil ini adalah adikmu." jelas Naruto sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

Untuk saat ini Naruto masih bisa mempertahankan keluarganya. Ia tidak tahu cobaan seperti apalagi yang akan datang.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Empress Of Uchiha Family**

 **.,.**

 **Naruto "Not Mine"**

 **.,.**

 **Warning : YAOI, OOC, Alur tak menentu, TYPO bertebaran**

 **Little bit Sakura & Mebuki Bashing**

 **.,.**

Sakura menatap remaja yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya dengan lembut. Wanita itu telah menanti bertahun-tahun agar dapat menemui putrinya. Berharap bisa masuk kedalam kehidupan putrinya yang sempurna. Awalnya tujuan ia menemui putrinya adalah untuk membongkar kebohongan yang disimpan para Uchiha tapi saat menyadari betapa putrinya sangat bahagia hidup didunia dibawah bayang-bayang Uchiha itu membuatnya ragu. Apakah ia tega mengancurkan kebahagiaan yang telah didapat putrinya?

Jika dulu dia tidak terima dengan keputusan Uchiha dan memaksa mengambil Sarada, apakah putrinya akan sebahagia ini? Apa dirinya bisa membesarkan putrinya tanpa sosok seorang ayah? Bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang ketika Sarada tidak mengenal sosok ayahnya?

.

.

Sasuke memeluk perut buncit istrinya dengan erat diatas ranjang queen size mereka. Lelaki adik Uchia Itachi itu mengenang kembali masa-masa bahagia dan sulit yang dulu ia alami bersama sang istri sekaligus sahabatnya sedari kecil. Saat masa pacaran dulu ia hanya mengharapkan kehidupan norma dengan istrinya. Dirinya bekerja di kantor ayahnya sedangkan sang istri akan mengelola restoran yang ia miliki. Saat pulang kantor ia akan menjemput istrinya di restoran dan mengajaknya makan malam romantis. Tak ada sedikitpun pemikiran untuk memiliki keturunan karena ia tahu kondisi Naruto.

Selama masa pernikahan merekapun sebenarnya ia tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran untuk meneruskan keturunan. Ia sudah siap dengan resiko yang ia terima ketika menikahi Naruto. Tapi tak selamanya hari-hari bahagia mereka berjalan lancar.

Tahun ke dua Pernikahan SasuNaru

Rapat keluarga besar Uchiha dilakukan sebulan sekali. Para tetua akan membahas masalah keluarga besar dan mengambil jalan untuk mengatasinya. Hari itu masalah yang diambil adalah bagaimana medapatkan penerus untuk keluarga inti Uchiha.

Berbagaimacam saran dan pendapat telah diutarakan. Tak jarang saran-saran itu memberatkan pihak Naruto. Siapa yang tidak tahu Naruto di keluarga besar Uchiha. Keberadaannya dihormati sekaligus dibenci. Dihormati karena ia adalah begian dari keluarga inti Uzumaki-Senju, tapi juga dibenci karena posisinya sebagai istri Sasuke membuat banyak gadis Uchiha patah hati.

Gadis-gadis yang sedari kecil telah didik untuk menjadi calon istri bagi Itachi dan Sasuke itu harus kehilangan mimpinya ketika Naruto masuk kedalam keluarga inti. Jangan tanya sudah berapa kali Naruto diculik dan dilukai. Hal itu tentu membuat Madara dan Fugaku tidak tenang. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada cucu kesayangan Hashirama itu, maka Senju dan Uzumaki takkan tinggal diam.

Sasuke hanya ingin melindungi Istrinya. Uchiha adalah keluarga bangsawan yang memegang teguh aturan kerajaan. Calon kepala klan hanya bisa di berikan kepada keturunan keluarga inti. Walau bagi keluarga Sasuke tidak masalah jika Naruto tidak bisa memberin keturunan tapi para tetua dan Uchiha yang lain tidak. Mereka selalu berusaha mengusik kedamaian pernikahan Sasuke dengan menyindir kekurangan Naruto. Bahkan terang-terangan mereka menawarkan putri, adik atau kakak perempuan mereka sebagai istri kedua Sasuke. Jika saja bukan karena tatapan mematikan dan ancaman dari Fugaku dan Madara, mereka pasti sudah melakukan berbagai macam hal licik untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh ketangan mereka.

Sementara para lelaki-suami sedang rapat para istri dan gadis-gadis Uchiha sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Berbincang mengakrabkan diri. Walau terlihat sangat harmonis tetapi Mikoto yang duduk di sofa ditengah ruangan dapat mendengar bisikan dan sindiran yang di bicarakan oleh keponakan dan sepupunya. Mata onix Mikoto menatap Naruto yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Nyonya Uchiha itu sudah mengenal Naruto sejak pemuda itu dilahirkan. Mikoto adalah orang ke lima setelah Minato, Kushina, Hashirama dan Madara yang menggendong bayi mungil dari Namikaze itu. Mikoto juga yang terkadang menggantikan peran ibu untuk si pirang ketika Kushiha sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jelas Mikoto tau benar sikap, sifat dan tabiat Naruto. Dia tahu arti dari senyum yang saat ini ditampilkan pemuda pirang duduk di sampingnya ini.

Seorang wanita Uchiha yang merupakan sepupu Mikoto tiba-tiba datang mendekati Nyonya Besar Uchiha itu. Wanita itu mendekat perlahan dengan angkuh yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepada Naruto. "Mikoto, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." ucap wanita itu dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Naruto.

"Sumiko. Kau benar, sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu? Aku dengar kau semakin sibuk sejak pindah ke Eropa." ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum. walau dalam Mikoto sudah curiga dengan kedatangan sepupunya itu.

"Iya. Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sibuk. Apalagi sejak kelahiran cucu pertamaku. Dia sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Aku dan Satoshi sangat memanjakan anak itu. Bagaimana kabar putra-putramu? Kudengar Sasuke-kun sudah menikah ya? Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir dalam pernikahannya."

"Tidak masalah kau tidak datang. Pernikahannya dilakukan dengan sederhana, hanya keluarga inti dan para tetua yang diundang."

"Sederhana? Kau pasti bercanda, manamungkin kau membiarkan pernikahan putra kesayanganmu dilakuakn dengan sederhana. Pernikahan putraku saja hampir menggemparkan setengah dari eropa. Ngomong-ngomong mana menantumu? Pasti dia gadis yang sangat cantik hingga bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke-kun yang dingin itu."

"Benar juga, kau belum pernah bertemu dengan menantuku." dengan senyum yang penuh arti Mikoto memperkenalkan Naruto dihadapan seluruh wanita dan gadis-gadis di ruangan itu. "Perkenalkan ini menantuku, Naruto. Beberapa diantara kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya. Dia adalah putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki. Mungkin dia belum begitu bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan disini mengingat sebelumnya dia tinggal di istana klan Uzumaki. Jadi kalian bisa membantunya menyesuaikan diri dilingkungan keluarga Uchiha."

Perkataan Mikoto jelas-jelas menyindir para gadis Uchiha, derajat Naruto jauh lebih tinggi dari gadis-gadis yang hanya bagian dari keluarga Uchiha biasa.

"Oh iya Sumiko. kau bilang pernikahan putramu sangat besar ya. Apa kau berhasil mengundang salah satu anggota bangsawan keluarga Namikaze? keluarga mereka sangat dekat dengan Anggota kerajaan Inggris dan juga merupakan keluarga konglomerat." Mikoto melirik Naruto dari ekormatanya, jelas sekali mengirimkan tanda untuk ikut bermain.

"O-oh. Te-tentu saja kau berhasil mengundangnya. Bahkan putra pertama sekaligus penerusnya berhasil ku undang. Dia sangat takjub dengan acara pernikahan putraku." ucap Sumiko gugup merasa diserang oleh sepupunya.

"Benarkah Bibi? Kyuu-nii tidak cerita bahwa dia pernah menghadiri undangan pernikahan. Kapan pernikahannya dilakukan Bi?" dengan senyuman polos dan pandangan mata tanpa dosa Naruto memainkan perannya.

"Pe-pernikahannya dilakukan Oktober tahun lalu."

"Wah! Benarkah? seingatku Oktober tahun lalu Kyuu-nii dan Kura-nee mengambil cuti satu bulan untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Bukankah mereka sempat menginap dirumah juga kan Kaa-san?"

"Hum? Kau benar Naru, waktu itu Kyuubi dan Kurama menginap selama seminggu dirumah untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu sebelum kembali ke kediaman Namikaze. Apa deidara yang datang mewakili ya?"

"Tapi saat itu Dei-nii kan menemani Ino berbelanja ke paris, Kaa-san."

"Mungkin saja saat itu dia datang mewakili Kyuubi kan?" dan percakapan mertua dan menantu itu terus berlangsung melupakan keberadaan Sumiko yang merasa jengkel. Padahal niatnya berbicara dengan Mikoto adalah untuk membanggakan cucu pertamanya juga pernikahan mewah putranya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa menantu dari Mikoto adalah adik dari Kyuubi Namikaze sang pangeran keluaraga Namikaze.

Sudah bukan lagi menjadi rahsia jika keberadaan Naruto tidak diterima sepenuhnya di keluarga Uchiha. Para Uchiha tahu bahwa beberapa dari anggota keluarga mereka bahkan pernah mencoba melakukan tindak kekerasan dan kecurangan pada menantu pertama keluarga Fugaku itu. Tapi mereka semua menutup mata. Bagi mereka itu bukanlah masalah mereka. Mereka tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah yang dibuat oleh Uchiha yang lain, tapi mereka juga mendukung jika posisi Naruto digantikan oleh anggota keluraga Uchiha yang lain. Bagi mereka, mereka lebih baik tunduk dan hormat pada menantu yang merupakan kerabat mereka sendiri dari pada menantu dari pihak luar.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih ingat perbuatan mengerikan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu kerabatnya yang mengakibatkan kemurkaan keluarga Senju. Saat itu Konoha tengah mengadakan festifal musim gugur. Sesuai dengan tradisi kepala klan Uchiha akan membuka festifal tersebut. festifal itu sangat ramai dipenuhi warga konoha yang tak hanya ingin menikmati perayaan tapi juga ingin melihat secara langsung para penerus klan Uchiha. Awalnya festival tersebut berjalan dengan lancar hingga secara tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan terdengar samar dan Naruto terjatuh dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Tembakan itu tak hanya terjadi sekali tetapi lima kali. Sasuke yang saat mengetahui istrinya terluka tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk keselamatan Naruto. Tembakan itu menybabkan kepanikan yang membuat semua pengunjung lari meninggalkan lokasi perayaan. Tapi mereka tak bisa pergi jauh karena para bodyguard keluarga Uchiha telah bersiaga di pintu keluar, melarang seluruh pengunjung pulang ke kediaman mereka. Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat mencekam di kediaman Uchiha. Tak hanya karena mereka hampir kehilangan Sasuke dan Naruto tetapi juga mereka harus dihadapi dengan kemarahan Madara dan Hashirama.

Setelah memeriksa dan mengintrogasi seluruh pengunjung yang hadir dalam festifal itu akhirnya pelaku penembakan itu tertangkap. Pelakunya adalah salah satu kerabat Fugaku, lelaki itu ingin membunuh Naruto dan menggantikan posisi Naruto sebagai menantu keluarga Uchiha dengan putri sulungnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung hukuman yang diterima oleh lelaki itu. Madara menghapus nama lelaki itu dan keluarganya dari daftar nama klan Uchiha dan mengasingkan mereka ke sebuah desa terpencil yang di jaga ketat oleh pengawal khusus klan Uzumaki.

Percobaan pembunuhan itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali, bahkan berkali-kali hingga akhirnya keluarga Otsutsuki- kerabat keluarga Uchia, Senju dan Uzumaki- turuntangan mengakhiri percobaan pembunuhan itu. Dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki keluarga yang dikatakan sebagai akar dari tiga keluarga bangsawan konoha itu akhirnya percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Naruto berhenti. Tapi bukan berarti semuanya kembali berjalan sesuai dengan harapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Para tetua Uchiha masih tetap berusaha menikahkan putri atau cucu mereka dengan Sasuke.

Selain masalah yang disebabkan oleh orang-orang Uchiha. Keluarga Uzumaki juga tampak tak terima ketika posisi Naruto terancam di keluarga Uchiha. Tatua Uzumaki berusaha merebut Naruto kembali dari tangan Uchiha demi bisa melindungi darah murni Uzumaki yang mengalir di tubuh Naruto. Senju juga tidak tinggal diam. Naruto adalah cucu favorit Hashirama, Kepala Keluarga Senju itu selalu bertengkar dengan Madara untuk dapat merebut Naruto. Untungnya Naruto dapat menenagkan pihak Senju dan Uzumaki tanpa harus mengorbankan pernikahannya.

.

Setelah kelahiran Menma dan Sarada, para Uchiha yang menentang pernikahan Naruto mulai bungkam. Dengan kelahiran Menma menjadi bukti bahwa Naruto masih dapat memberikan keturunan walaupun dia lelaki. Apalagi kini Naruto tengah mengandung untuk kedua kalinya dan juga tampaknya Itachi mulai serius dengan hubungannya dan Kurama. Para tetua klan Uchiha tidak lagi berbuat macam-macam untuk mencelakai dan menjatuhkan nama Naruto. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada satu yang mengusik ketenangan Sasuke. Kabar dari mata-matanya mengatakan bahwa Sakura akhir-akhir ini sering terlihat di dekat sekolah Menma dan Sarada selain itu masih ada Mebuki dan Danzo yang tampaknya akan merencanakan sesuatu.

Membayangkan kembali kedua orang itu membuat darah Sasuke mendidih. ia masih ingat dulu Mebuki pernah hampir membuat dirinya hampir kehulangan Naruto dan Menma. Dalam tidurnya Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Istrinya yang tertidur lelap.

 **TBC**


End file.
